Freddie and Lindsey - Little bit of love
by xBrokenAngelsx
Summary: Freddie and Lindsey grow closer as their daughter arrives. Will Freddie get that happy ending he wanted to badly with Lindsey? Continuation from 'Freddie and Lindsey - I shouldn't love you but I do' which can be found here: /s/10909683/1/Freddie-and-Lindsey-I-shouldn-t-love-you-but-I-do
1. Chapter 1

"Wait up! It's not easy running in these!" Mercedes yelled, looking more than a fool as she attempted to run in her stiletto heels.

"Mercedes, I'm having a baby! Stop moaning about your shoes." Lindsey shouted angrily through her deep breaths.

Mercedes groaned and stopped, quickly pulling off her heels, shoving them into her spare hand as she ran through the corridors into the room where they'd taken Lindsey. She stood beside her bed as Lindsey grabbed her hand tightly.

"I can't do this, Merc. It's too early." Lindsey breathed frantically as she began to sob.

"Hey hey, come on. She's going to be okay, I promise." Mercedes soothed, wiping away her friends tears.

"Call Freddie, please? He should be here." She said weakly, breathing through her contractions.

"I'll try, give me a couple of minutes alright? You'll be okay." She reassured her and let go of her hand, quickly running into the hospital corridor where it was quieter.

"Merc!" She yelled, sighing as she left the room. She sobbed as doctors and midwives crowded around her.

"We're going to have to take you straight down to delivery suite, we need to get your daughter born as soon as possible." The midwife said as they began prepping stuff to take down to delivery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie and the rest of the family were at The Dog having a family lunch.

"How come our Lindsey isn't here?" Sandy asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I haven't spoken to her since yesterday, it doesn't matter." Freddie mumbled as he continued eating.

"They had a row, something about her not inviting Fred to the scan." Kim piped up, shrugging her shoulders.

"Listen love, she didn't want to stress you out. She's worried about you." Sandy replied, placing her hand over Freddie's.

"She doesn't need to, I'm alive aren't I?" He scoffed and pulled his hand away, getting up and shoving his leather jacket on. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he noticed he'd received over fifteen missed calls from Mercedes in the past half hour. He stared blankly at it for a moment, trying to piece together why Mercedes was calling him. He opened the voicemail.

'_Fred, it's Merc. You need to get to the hospital right now, Lindsey's gone into labour. Hurry up!'_

Right then, his heart sank. He shoved his phone back into his pocket as everyone turned to look at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oi, bruv? What's wrong?" Ziggy asked through a mouthful of food.

"It's Lindsey. She's gone into labor." Freddie panicked, quickly running out of The Dog to make his way to the hospital.

Sandy glanced at the others before quickly standing up, putting on her jacket as she also left the pub, all the brothers trailing behind.

* * *

Freddie practically ran through the hospital corridors as he tried to find Lindsey's room. Stopping to ask a nurse, he stepped into the hospital room and rushed to Lindsey's side where Mercedes was also standing.

"I'm here, I'm here. It's alright." He said, moving Lindsey's hair out of her face and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Wait, does this mean I can go now? This whole grabbin' me' hand thing is killing." Mercede's moaned, trying to shake Lindsey off.

"Mercedes!" Both Freddie and Lindsey yelled in unison, Lindsey breathing deeply through the pain.

"Don't go, you can't leave. I need you here aswell." Lindsey breathed, grabbing her hand again and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm so sorry about the argument, about everything. I shouldn't have been that way. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." He told Lindsey, holding her hand tightly as she turned to look at him with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, it's forgotten. I can't lose her, I can't lose another little girl." She replied sadly, breathing through her contractions.

"We're not going to lose her, she's going to be just fine." He soothed.

After a good hour of pushing, Lindsey gave birth to her and Freddie's daughter. She weighed a little 5lbs 2oz but was perfectly healthy. Lindsey let out a massive sigh of relief as she heard her daughters cry fill the room. Freddie placed a kiss on Lindsey's forehead as she was passed the baby girl.

"She's perfect." Lindsey said quietly and out of breat. Freddie wiped away her tears as the pair cooed over the baby.

"She looks like a potato, all wrinkly and small." Mercedes mumbled, standing on the side line. "But she's gorgeous!" She added, smiling at her friend.

"We're going to have to take her straight down to the special care unit. She's happy and healthy but as she was born prematurely, she's going to need an extra bit of help with her temperature. Luckily, she's you've got a little fighter and she is adamant she'll breathe all on her own." The midwife said, whisking the baby away from Lindsey as they took her down to special care.

Lindsey sighed deeply as she was taken away, trying to hold herself together.

"You heard what they said, she's a little fighter. And she's a Roscoe; she's going to be just fine." Freddie whispered.

The doctors began cleaning up everything as Lindsey rested her head back onto the pillow, tired, exhausted from the birth.

"I'm so proud of you, Linds." Freddie said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lindsey said weakly. "Go and tell your mum the good news, I'll be alright for a few minutes."

"Babe, are you sure? I don't want to leave your side." He said, taking her hand gently.

"Go on, I'll be right by her side till you get back." Mercedes voiced, gesturing for Freddie to leave the room.

Lindsey nodded as Freddie stood up, kissing her softly before leaving the hospital room. Walking back through the corridors, he made his way into the waiting room where the family were sitting.

"Is everything okay?" A concerned Sandy asked, jumping up from her seat.

"It's a girl." He replied with the biggest smile on his face. Sandy squealed and all the brothers jumped up, practically piling on top of Freddie with joy.

"Oh son, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!" Sandy beamed, placing a kiss on his cheek as she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

_So, welcome back to the story. I've tried to do as much research on this whole premature baby story I'll be doing so I'll try my best to make it as realistic as possible. I've got lots of ideas for this part! Hope you all enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell, morning arrived. Freddie never left Lindsey's side after telling his mum about the arrival of their daughter. They'd been to see her but only briefly. Lindsey was fast asleep; Freddie had ended up falling asleep on the armchair that was beside the bed having not wanted to leave Lindsey. Sandy arrived, knocking gently on the hospital room door causing Freddie to wake up, Lindsey not moving an inch. He gestured for his mum to come in but quietly.

"Hiya, love. Thought I'd bring this little guy to see you both." Sandy said quietly, handing JJ to Freddie.

"Hello little man." Freddie whispered, standing JJ on his knees. "Thanks, mum."

"No problem. How are they? Those two ladies in your life?" She asked with a smile, taking a seat beside him.

"Linds is exhausted, barely got a word out of her last night. We went and saw the baby briefly, she's gorgeous. Tiny though." He sighed, placing JJ onto the floor for him to crawl.

"She'll be alright. You three will be back at home again soon enough." She reassured him, placing a kiss on his cheek and hugging him gently.

Lindsey heard the conversation going on and the gurgling from JJ on the floor. She woke up slowly, sitting up and pulling her messy hair into a ponytail. JJ pulled himself up at the side of the bed, Lindsey picking him up straightaway and sitting him on her lap.

"Morning you." Freddie said, standing up and sitting beside Lindsey on the bed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Morning." Lindsey responded sleepily. She saw Sandy and smiled over at her. "Hi, Sands. Thanks for bringing JJ."

"Joe was going crazy attempting to chase him around the house. Thought you'd like to see him." Sandy replied, smiling at the three of them.

"Getting proper mobile now isn't he? He'll be walking before we know it." She chuckled, playing with JJ on her lap.

"Crazy, in a couple weeks he'll be one. A year since you gave birth in The Loft." Freddie said, nudging her gently which made her smile.

"And it's been the best year of my life." Lindsey replied, Sandy smiling from the corner seat she was sitting in.

* * *

Staring into the hot cot, Lindsey and Freddie cooed over their little girl. Lindsey had gotten up, changed into clean clothes and washed so she looked a bit more decent from the morning. Their daughter had her hand wrapped around Freddie's thumb, Lindsey smiling at the pair.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Lindsey said softly, stroking the baby girls head.

"She's perfect. I'm so proud of you, Linds." Freddie replied, wrapping his free arm around her and placing a kiss on her head.

"Just think, by the time next week comes, we'll be back home with her like a proper little family." She said, resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"Exciting, hey? Have you had any name ideas?" He asked.

"Daisy." Lindsey whispered.

"Daisy Roscoe. it's perfect." Freddie replied, a smile appearing on his face.

"You like it then?" She said, turning to look up at him.

"I love it." He answered, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as they both turned back to admire their daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked, walking over to where the pair were.

Lindsey and Freddie looked at each other before Freddie stepped out of the way gently, Lindsey nodding at the nurse and taking a seat in the chair beside their daughter's hot cot.

"She's doing really well, her temperature is staying up, her breathing is absolutely fine and her weight is perfect." The nurse said, flashing a smile at the couple before handing the small baby to Lindsey.

Lindsey took the little girl into her arms, gasping in delight as she admired how small she was. She smiled, taking her tiny hand as it wrapped around her finger. Freddie moved over to where they were, taking a seat beside Lindsey.

"How long will she need to stay in here for?" Lindsey asked politely, glancing up at the nurse.

"As long as she stays this way, you could be looking at having her back on the ward with you tomorrow. She barely needs any help, just with her temperature. I'll leave you too it." The nurse replied, quickly exiting the room.

"Told you she'd be just fine." Freddie whispered, looking down at the baby in Lindsey's arms.

"I can't wait to take her home, for everyone to meet her. She's so perfect." Lindsey replied quietly, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"The day we take her home, whenever that day will be. Tomorrow, the day after, next week. It'll be the best day ever." He replied, placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

Kim was finishing up her shift at the hospital and decided it be a good idea to visit her sister on the ward. Tightening her ponytail, she walked through the hospital corridors to Lindsey's room, stepping in carefully as she saw her sister.

"Hey, sis." Kim said with a wide smile, taking a seat beside the bed.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked, placing the magazine she was reading on the table beside her.

"Well, had to come and see my big sister at some point. Congratulations!" She squealed, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I thought you were working tonight? But it's lovely to see you." She replied, hugging her back.

"I've literally just finished – how's my niece? I've not seen her yet. You're early, aren't you?"

"6 weeks early but she's doing amazingly. Hopefully, we'll have her back on the ward with me tomorrow."

"Wow – She must be doing well! Bet you two can't wait to get her home. How's Fred doing with the whole becoming a father thing?"

"Really well – He's been amazing through this. I'm really lucky to have him."

"I'm happy for you both. I can't wait to see the little one. Congratulations Linds."

Freddie stepped in carefully to Lindsey's hospital room. He smiled faintly at Kim as he handed Lindsey a coffee and took a seat beside her.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked politely.

"About how amazing you've been." Lindsey replied, flashing a smile to him.

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing. I'm just doing my bit."

"Linds is lucky to have you – I'll leave you two to it. See you later sis." Kim said, standing up as she left the hospital room.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Lindsey said softly, turning to look at Freddie with a faint smile.

"Not as much as I love you." He responded, planting a kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came around so quickly for Lindsey. She was slowly becoming herself again after the birth but was exhausted from it all. She sighed, rolling onto her side as she stared at the empty cot beside her.

"Hey you, what's up?" Mercedes said, walking over to her friend and taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired, that's all." Lindsey had to snap herself out of her gaze at the empty cot, turning to Mercedes and plastering a smile on her face.

"What's wrong? I can tell when you're fake smiling." She replied, placing a hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong – Just thinking." She shrugged lightly, biting on her nails as her nerves got to her.

"Lindsey Butterfield, you better tell me your problems right now." Mercedes responded jokingly, pulling her up into a soft hug.

"All these mums with their babies, they're so happy. Their babies are okay and mine is tiny and I can only hold her under the supervision of a nurse." She voiced sadly, sighing as she hugged Mercedes.

"She'll be alright, how many times do we have to tell you?" She pulled out of the hug and looked at Lindsey. "Daisy is going to be just fine, I know she is."

* * *

Freddie headed over to the Roscoe's where Joe was looking after JJ. Knocking gently on the door, he waited for an answer.

"Hiya, love. Come in." Sandy said, opening the door to her son as he stepped in.

"Hi, mum. Lindsey's instructed me to come and get JJ, she wants to see him." He replied, heading into the living area where Joe and JJ were.

"You can't take him, I'm looking after him today." Joe said sternly, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Well, Lindsey said she wanted to see him so I'm taking him and he's coming to the hospital." Freddie replied, picking up JJ from the floor. "Hello you." He whispered, the baby smiling in response.

"Lindsey said I could have him today, I went and saw her last night."

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you over JJ. He needs to be with his mum more than anything." Freddie smiled sarcastically before grabbing JJ's things. "See you later."

Sandy nodded gently at Freddie as he left the house, turning to face Joe who was glaring from afar.

"Come on, you've gotta stop this. Fighting over him. Lindsey is his mum." Sandy shrugged gently.

"I've gotta stand by and watch my brother bring up _my _son. This isn't right mum." Joe responded, taking a seat back down on the sofa.

Sandy let out a gentle sigh, taking a seat beside him as she comforted him.

"You are still his Dad, Joe. But Lindsey is his mother and he needs to be with her. Oh, and what's that you said about going to see her last night?"

"I just wanted to see how she was, that was all."

Sandy nodded reluctantly at his reply, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and hugging him softly.

"I thought you and Lindsey had sorted everything out? Back when you first got with Nancy."

"We did, we're still on okay terms but she's got another baby. She's going to forget about JJ and I just think it'd be best if he was with me. I can give him a better life." Joe said, sighing as he pulled out of the hug and stood, walking over to the window.

"I know this must me hard for you, love. Watching Freddie bring up JJ and all, but you've got to keep yourself to yourself. You've got set days you see JJ and that's the way it's staying."

"You're my mum, you're supposed to be on my side!" He yelled angrily, turning around to Sandy.

"And I am on your side but I know how hard it is as a mother to not have your baby with you. I had it with Darren! Please, Joe. Just stay out of their way and don't cause trouble, JJ is better off with them" Sandy replied softly with a faint smile.

Joe growled angrily, grabbing his jacket that had been left on the sofa and leaving the house, slamming the door loudly as he left. Sandy followed but stopped as the door slammed, sighing deeply.

* * *

Freddie made his way through the hospital corridors with JJ in his arms, heading to the maternity ward to visit Lindsey. Pulling back the curtain, he smiled gently as he saw Lindsey, Daisy in her arms. Lindsey looked up from the baby as she saw Freddie and JJ.

"Hey, look who's out of special care." Lindsey said, glancing back down to Daisy who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"How's she doing? How are you feeling?" Freddie asked, sitting on the bed beside her and sitting JJ between them.

"She's doing well. They want to keep her in for a couple more days to check on her feeding and temperature but then we can go home." Lindsey turned back to the tiny 5lb baby in her arms. She was smaller than JJ ever was but she made up for her weight in length and had nearly a full head of dark hair.

"Told you she'd be just fine." He replied with a smile, glancing down at Daisy as he stroked her head gently.

"You do know you can hold her if you want? She is your daughter." She said softly, chuckling a little as she handed Daisy to Freddie.

If it was even possible, she fell in love with him even more. Freddie and their daughter just bought the biggest smile to her face. She picked up JJ and stood him on her lap as she cooed over him.

"She's tiny but perfect." Freddie said quietly, standing up as he stared down at his daughter.

"Turns out we make a pretty good team when it comes to babies." Lindsey joked, giggling as she looked over to the two, bouncing JJ on her knees to keep him calm.

"You can say that again." He replied, chuckling quietly. "You are so perfect and I am so proud to call you my daughter. I promise I will always be here for you, whatever it is, whatever you need. I love you, Daisy." He whispered, planting a gentle kiss on the babies forehead.

Lindsey was basically on the verge of welling up, she'd never seen such a soft side to Freddie. She smiled softly, gesturing for him to sit beside her. Freddie smiled and sat back down beside Lindsey, holding Daisy close to him as she stayed asleep.

"I can't wait to get this little one home now." Freddie said, wrapping his free arm around Lindsey's shoulder.

"Neither can I, I can't wait to get out of this place and look after her properly without the nurses intervening." Lindsey added, sitting JJ inbetween her and Freddie.

"Well, soon enough we'll be out of here and back in the flat." He replied, smiling softly as he rested his head on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing the floor of the maternity ward, Daisy in her arms, Lindsey sighed as she tried everything she could to get her to settle. She'd fed, changed and even tried singing to her but nothing was working.

"Having a bit of a hard time with her aren't you?" Freddie said, walking over to where the pair were.

"I've done everything, fed, changed, sang to her. Nothing is working." Lindsey replied over the cries of Daisy.

"Give her here, I'll see what I can do." He added, carefully taking the small baby girl from her arms and cradling her, rocking her gently from side to side as almost immediately she stopped crying.

"Are you serious?" She joked, chuckling as she took a seat on the bed. "I've been here for the past hour trying to settle her and all she wanted was you?"

"Well, what can I say?" He voiced, smiling as he took a seat on the chair and rocking Daisy gently in his arms.

"She's already a daddy's girl then?" She said, pulling her hair into a ponytail in the moments of spare time.

"Course she is." He joked, winking in a friendly manner. "Anyway, when can we take her home?"

"Tomorrow if everything stays fine, she's doing really well. Apart from the fact she can't fit into any of her clothes, she's so tiny." She said softly, gazing at Daisy who was falling asleep in Freddie's arms.

"Well, she shouldn't be out in this crazy world yet, should you?" He glanced down at Daisy during the last part of his sentence.

Lindsey couldn't help but smile, seeing Freddie holding their daughter. She let out a sigh of happiness as she thought about everything, it was all coming together slowly.

* * *

Walking through the village, her stiletto heels echoing as she strutted, Mercedes smiled, her head held high. She had a bright pink helium balloon and a pink bag of gifts in one hand and was holding her dark red lipstick and compact mirror, applying it in her other hand.

"I take it you're going to see Lindsey?" Joe voiced, stopping infront of Mercedes.

" 'Aye, and what d'ya want?" Mercedes asked, putting her lipstick and mirror into her bag, placing her hand on her hip.

"Just uh, tell her congratulations from me." Joe replied, flashing a sarcastic smile before walking off.

Mercedes scoffed, turning on her heels to see Joe walking away. She looked him up and down and smirked to herself before shrugging her shoulders and continuing her journey to the hospital.

Upon arriving, Mercedes strutted through the corridors of the hospital. She could feel herself getting more and more frustrated at the amount of corridors and flights of stairs it took her to find the ward. Finally finding it, she let out a sigh of relief, walking over to where Lindsey's bed was.

"At last! You won't believe how long it took me to find you. I've been up and down, round and round, I've annoyed pretty much all the nurses, I've-" Mercedes got stopped as Lindsey 'shushed' her, pointing at the sleeping baby girl in the hospital cot beside her.

Mercedes gasped, seeing the tiny baby. She squealed in excitement as she perched herself on the side of the bed, admiring the sleeping baby with a huge grin on her face. She hadn't visited Lindsey since Daisy had been out of special care so it was her first time seeing her properly.

"Ain't she gorgeous? And so tiny! She's doesn't look so much like a potato now!" Mercedes joked, turning to face Lindsey.

"Pretty perfect this little stunner is!" Lindsey said, holding Daisy's hand with her finger.

"I come bearing gifts!" Mercedes replied excitedly, holding up the pink bag and placing the helium balloon beside her bed.

"Hey, you didn't need to get us anything!" Lindsey exclaimed, carefully taking the bag from her.

"Couldn't not get something for this little 'un, could I?" She grinned, glancing at Daisy.

"They're beautiful, thankyou." Lindsey said with a smile, looking through the clothes that Mercedes had bought for Daisy.

"There's also a giant bar of chocolate in the bottom of that bag." She whispered in response. "Don't show the nurses, they'll probably prosecute you for not eatin' the grungy hospital food." She shivered at the thought.

"This is why you're my best friend!" She said happily, pulling Mercedes into a gentle hug. "Thankyou so much, it's so good to see you."

* * *

Back at the flat, Freddie was tidying up the mess that JJ had left after pulling out every single toy and spreading them across the floor before of course, falling asleep. Picking up the toys and placing them carefully back into the toy box as to not wake up JJ, Freddie heard a knock at the door. He quickly got up and opened it to see Joe standing there.

"Where's JJ?" Joe asked, stepping into the flat and glancing around.

"It's his nap time, why are you here?" Freddie replied, closing the door and glaring at Joe.

"I'm here for my son, why do you think I'm here? To make small talk with you and sit around talking about everyday things?" He said sarcastically, scoffing.

"Joe, it isn't your day to have him. Keep your voice down, you'll wake him up." He added sternly.

"Oh, yeah. And that's what I came over here for." Joe said quietly, taking a step closer to Freddie. "I think it's about time I went for full custody, you know, of _my _son."

"Does Lindsey know about this 'decision' of yours, hmm?"

"Not yet but when she gets home, she will. She'll realise that she can't cope with two babies and she'll be desperate for me to get full custody."

"Pack it in Joe. Who do you think'll win? The mother who is a stable relationship, a doctor, a flat or the dad that nearly got sent down for murder and isn't capable of caring full time for him?"

Joe glared at him angrily, grabbing the rim of Freddie's vest as he pushed him up against the wall. _That_ was enough to push him over the edge.

"Don't you _dare_ say that. JJ is ten times better off with me than with you, murdering piece of scum." Joe whispered angrily.

"I'm not scared of you." Freddie voiced, pushing Joe off of him. "Now if you don't mind, JJ is trying to sleep and I've got better things to do than argue with the likes of you. Now goodbye." He added, pushing Joe out of the flat and closing the door.

"I'll get my son back!" Joe yelled before heading down the stairs of the flats to get away as quickly as he could.

Freddie chuckled smugly to himself as he heard Joe. There was no chance he was letting Joe get inbetween his and Lindsey's new family. Just as he was about to carry on with the tidying, a loud cry came from the baby monitor. He groaned and chucked the toys in his hands into the box, walking into the nursery and picking up JJ from his cot.

"You are so much better off without him in your life. And when your mummy and sister come home, he'll be out of your life for good." Freddie whispered, planting a gentle kiss on JJ's head as he held him close.

* * *

**A/N; I'm sorry for the non regular updates of this story. I've had total writers block lately! But I've got alot of ideas now so I'll try update more regularly. Thankyou for some lovely reviews aswell, makes me so happy to know you guys are enjoying it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Day five of being in hospital arrived. Today was the day Lindsey was finally able to take Daisy home after five days of monitoring. She got ready, choosing a white vest with her baggy jumper, leggings and converse as it was quick and easy. She let her hair down from the pony tail and smiled, packing the last of her things into her bag.

"All these clothes are nearly two sizes too big for her!" Freddie voiced, attempting to put a babygrow on Daisy. She was so little he had to roll up the sleeves multiple times so they could actually see her hands.

"What do you expect? She was six weeks early!" Lindsey replied, chuckling gently. "I can't wait to get her home, introduce JJ to her.

"Still, she's smaller than I imagined now I'm dressing her up." He smiled over at Lindsey, placing the pink hat with ears that Lindsey had chosen on Daisy and picking up carefully, cradling her.

"Feel like I'm going to damage her every time I hold her, she's so dainty." She added, walking over to where Freddie was and gently taking Daisy from his arms.

"You'll get used to her being so little over time. I'll go take your bags out and you get her ready, yeah?" He said, placing a kiss on her head before picking up Lindsey's bags and heading out of the ward, Kim taking his place.

"You finally getting to leave this place today then." Kim said, taking off her gloves and chucking them into the medical bin.

"Yep, finally get to take her home and settle in." Lindsey replied, placing Daisy carefully into her carseat and strapping her in, tucking her in with the softest blanket she'd bought.

"I tell you what, she don't 'alf look like Freddie." She added, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the baby.

"She's five days old, how can you tell?" She responded, looking down at a sleeping Daisy in her carseat.

"Just like, the facial features and she's really like, long. She's going to be tall." She looked down at the baby.

"I don't know what you're seeing but right now all I can see is a tiny five day old baby." She chuckled, putting on her coat.

"Anyway, once you're home and settled in, I'll come see you, yeah? I know you'll be having lots of visitors so I'll come over in a few days or something."

"That'd be lovely, Kim. Just text me or something and let me know, it'll be great to have you over." Lindsey smiled and hugged her sister gently.

"I'm so proud of you sis, you've done so well through this."

Lindsey nodded and smiled gently, just as Freddie walked back over to the pair.

"Right, you ready to go?" Freddie asked, wrapping an arm around Lindsey's shoulders.

"I'll leave you two to it." Kim said, smiling before leaving the couple

Lindsey nodded in response to Kim, putting on her tartan scarf to get ready to leave.

"I'm ready, let's get her home." Lindsey exclaimed, picking up her handbag as Freddie took the carseat, the couple leaving the hospital.

* * *

"So, how are ya' feelin' then, bruv?" Ziggy muffled from underneath a car he was working on.

"Fine, why you asking?" Joe replied from the corner, sitting at the desk, his legs up on the table with a magazine.

"Lindsey and co are comin' home today, with your niece. Maybe you should go see 'em?" He added, sliding out from the car so he could see his brother.

"Nah, could do without seeing those two with JJ." He mumbled in response, too engrossed in the car magazine to be bothered to reply properly.

"C'mon, don't be a spoil sport. I'm sure Fred would like to see you, you're getting on now aren't you? Sorted everything out?" He stood up, grabbing a cloth from the side and wiping the oil off of his hands.

"I said no, alright?" He raised his voice, slamming the magazine down onto the table and standing up.

"Woah, sorry! Just thought it would've been nice for you all." Ziggy shoved his hands up in 'surrender' and glanced at Joe.

"Yeah, well why don't you go and see them then?" He mumbled angrily, walking out of the garage.

"Don't leave me in 'ere on me' own! We've got work to do!" Ziggy yelled, Joe ignoring his brother and completely and carrying on walking. Ziggy groaned, glancing around the garage.

* * *

Unlocking the wooden door, Lindsey stepped into the flat for the first time in nearly a week. Freddie followed, Daisy's carseat in his hand. He placed her down carefully, taking off his jacket and hanging up beside Lindsey's.

"Well little one, this is your home." Lindsey whispered, kneeling down slowly to Daisy's carseat as she stroked her tiny hand.

"Why don't you go sit down, put your feet up and I'll make us a drink, yeah? I'm sure Daisy will be asleep for a while yet." Freddie said quietly, Lindsey nodding in response. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Lindsey smiled back at Freddie, standing up and taking a seat on the sofa. She let out a sigh of happiness, glancing down at Daisy. They were a proper family now, the four of them and that would always bring a smile to Lindsey's face.

"Bit surreal isn't it?" Lindsey called out to Freddie who was in the kitchen.

"What? This whole new baby thing?" Freddie said back, finishing off the cups of tea he was making.

"Yeah, who ever thought it hey? Us two with a baby."

"All this is crazy but I love it. I'm so proud of everything you've done, Lindsey. This past year has been the best year of my life." He replied, walking back into the living room and handing the cup, placing his on the table beside the sofa and taking a seat next to her.

"It's been the best year of my life too." She mirrored, turning to look at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"And many more of these fantastic years to come." He planted a kiss on her lips before wrapping his arm around her.

"Many more." She whispered, resting her head on her shoulder and taking his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsey and Freddie had settled back into the flat come morning. They'd spent most of the night before just cooing over Daisy but once they'd picked up JJ from Sandy, he'd become the main attention of the house. Lindsey was curled up on the sofa with of course a blanket and Daisy asleep in her arms whilst Freddie was attempting to get JJ to walk.

"Come on, you can do it!" Freddie encouraged JJ who was standing up but still holding onto the table to keep his balance.

"I really don't think he's going to do it, he's too busy laughing at you because of that high pitched voice you do to him!" Lindsey joked, chuckling as she looked at over at him.

"Here I am making a fool of myself and he just laughs." Freddie chuckled, pointing to JJ who was just giggling at him.

"Can't blame him, I'd be in hysterics if I was him." She let out a quiet giggle, glancing down to Daisy for a moment before back at him. "When's your Mum coming over?"

"Anytime soon I'd imagine, I know she wants to spent a bit of time with her before she goes back to Canada." He responded, standing up from where he was sitting on the floor,

"I can't wait for her to see Daisy, it's been a long week for us all and I know how much she wants to meet her granddaughter!"

Just as Lindsey finished her sentence, a gentle knock was heard at the door. Freddie made his way over to the door, opening it up to see Sandy stood with a bag of gifts. She grinned and hugged her son, stepping into the flat.

"Congratulations you two! You won't believe how much I've wanted to see this little 'un." Sandy exclaimed, handing the bag of gifts to Freddie.

"She is a little bit gorgeous, I won't lie." Lindsey said with a chuckle, looking down at Daisy.

"And where's that other little one?" Sandy added, glancing around the front room as she saw JJ who was still standing and not moving.

"Trying to walk and not getting very far." Freddie called out, joking from the kitchen.

"He'll get there eventually, won't ya'?!" Sandy voiced happily, swooping JJ up into her arms.

"I'm so glad you made it, Sand. I wanted you to see her before you go back."

"Me too – I've been dyin' to see my first granddaughter!" She replied, placing a kiss on JJ's forehead before placing him back on the floor.

"Here you go then, I'm guessing you'd like a cuddle with her?" Lindsey smiled softly, gesturing to a sleeping Daisy in her arms.

"Oh yes please!" Sandy exclaimed, grinning as Lindsey stood up and carefully handed Daisy to her. She gazed down at her new-born granddaughter in awe. "She's beautiful!"

Lindsey smiled as Freddie made his way over to Lindsey, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think we're both a bit biased but she is pretty cute." Freddie answered, letting out a little chuckle.

"She is gorgeous!" Sandy beamed, taking a seat down as she gazed at Daisy.

* * *

"Well, I better get going. Dinner isn't going to cook itself." Sandy sighed, standing up from where she was sitting and placing her cup in the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming over, Sand. It's been lovely to see you." Lindsey replied from where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, we're both really glad to see you. I'll pop over in a few days or something and see the boys, probably tearing eachothers heads off without you there." Freddie joked, pacing the floor as he settled Daisy to sleep.

"Zig is dying to meet Daisy, he was going to come with me today but Joe dragged him into the garage. He'll be goin' for uncle of the year award." Sandy chuckled and put on her coat.

"He'll have to come over, he was there when I found out what we were having. We'll see you again soon, yeah?" Lindsey asked, standing up as she fixed her hair.

"Of course! I'll pop over sometime next week before I head back home." She responded, a smile upon her face. "It's been lovely to see you all." She added, hugging Lindsey gently and placing a kiss on her cheek before walking over to Freddie and hugging him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"See you soon, Mum." He said, hugging her back with his spare arm.

"Take care, both of you. And you better be waitin' on her hand an foot!" She added, pointing at Freddie. She grinned and placed a kiss on Daisy's head before opening the door to the flat. "Bye guys!"

Lindsey and Freddie waved Sandy goodbye. Closing the door, Lindsey let out a sigh and walked over to where Freddie and Daisy were.

"It was lovely to see your Mum, shame she's going home soon." Lindsey said, stroking the soft brown hair that Daisy had.

"We'll have to take a trip to Canada once this little one gets a bit bigger. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a few visitors."

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Anyway, I'm exhausted. Chatting for hours on end and middle of the night wake up calls don't go well together." She added, stifling a yawn.

"You go sit down, bring the duvet out, put on a movie. I'll settle Dais, JJ's already having a nap and we'll sit down and chill, alright?" Freddie placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the living area and going into the bedroom, settling Daisy into her crib.

Lindsey set up her favourite film, she grabbed the double duvet and settled herself on the sofa, attempting to keep herself awake. Freddie made his way back into the living room, taking a seat beside Lindsey and wrapping his arm around her, her resting her head on his chest.

"This is perfect, our family." Lindsey whispered sleepily after a while.

"It sure is." Freddie replied, smiling gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsey pulled open the curtains as the sun shone through the bay windows of the flat in JJ's nursery. She took in a deep breath and smiled softly just as Freddie snook up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a single kiss on her neck.

"You're happy today." He whispered against the skin on her neck.

"My little boy is one today and we're going to have the whole family here to celebrate, I couldn't be happier." She replied quietly, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's going to be amazing, I know it. Everything's wrapped up in the front room, Tony and Ste are finishing preparing food at The Hutch, all we need to do is get ourselves there."

"God, I love you." She spoke softly, standing on her tiptoes as she kissed him gently. Pulling away reluctantly, she chuckled as she saw JJ gurgling in his cot. "Talking of who."

"I totally forgot we had kids for a minute then." He winked playfully at her and let out a chuckle as he left JJ's room and headed into the bedroom, checking on a sleeping Daisy.

Lindsey chuckled at Freddie as he left before walking over to JJ, lifting him out of his cot and heading into the living area.

"You're getting so big now! A year ago today you were born in uncle Freddie's club and that is one story I'm going to be telling you when you're 18!" Lindsey said in a childish voice, JJ giggling in response as she placed the toddler to the floor.

"You'll be haunting the poor boy with that story till the day he leaves home." Freddie responded as he walked past the two and into the kitchen.

"That's very true!" She added, following him as she jumped up and perched herself on the worktop. "I really can't believe it's been a year since everything happened. Time goes so fast."

"It sure does. But this past year has been the best year in my 29 years of existence!"

* * *

Hanging up the last birthday banner, Lindsey felt arms around her waist as she got pulled down from the ladder, giggling as Freddie placed her on the floor.

"I said I'd do the banners!" He exclaimed, looking down at Lindsey who was chuckling.

"You were too busy cooing over the baby, I'll survive." She smiled and playfully nudged him.

"She was stirring and JJ was poking her!" He responded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well then, where's the birthday boy?" Sandy exclaimed, stepping into the restaurant with the brothers trailing behind.

"Walking around here somewhere! I'm so glad you all made it." Lindsey greeted Sandy, hugging her softly as she got handed a gift from the family.

"We were all excited for this, weren't we boys?!" She grinned, nudging Robbie who was staring at the floor.

Lindsey nodded gently before looking up to see Joe standing behind his Mum. She plastered a smile onto her face as Joe whisked JJ up into his arms.

"Joe! I'm glad you got here." She said happily, smiling at the pair.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss _my_ son's first birthday was I?" Joe replied, anger in his voice as he glared at Freddie before walking to the opposite side of the room with JJ.

"Don't worry about him, yeah? He just wants full control over today." Lindsey assured Freddie, placing a kiss on his cheek and checking on Daisy.

* * *

JJ's first birthday party was buzzing. Diane and Sinead had come along with the twins and Sinead's 6 month old daughter, Hannah. Tegan and Rose, Maxine and Minnie and Darren had arrived with Oscar. Lindsey laughed along with Maxine as they watched both Minnie and JJ playing on the floor with balloons. Cradling Daisy in her arms, Lindsey stood up and placed the baby gently into her carseat as she made her way over to Sandy to chat.

"You haven't told Lindsey then I take it?" Joe whispered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked at his brother sternly.

"Of course I haven't because it's not going to happen. You're not taking JJ away from her." Freddie responded.

"I've already started the process. You better get talking to her because my son is coming home where he belongs. You won't be playing daddy much longer, Fred." He added, taking a step closer to Freddie.

"Wow, I feel so threatened. Don't wreck this, Joe, it's your son's first birthday. Don't you think you should be out there with him rather than in here arguing?" He retorted, glancing around the kitchen.

"Just you wait. You won't be going anywhere near my son ever again." Joe glared once more at Freddie before leaving the kitchen area and back into the restaurant.

Freddie scoffed and made his way out of the kitchen, back into the dining area. He peered over at a sleeping Daisy and stroked her cheek gently before walking over to Lindsey and wrapping his arm around her.

"Worked out pretty well this did. Linds, you've done an amazing job at organising this." Freddie said gently, placing a kiss on her head.

"Everything had to be perfect for JJ. Hey, what was going on between you and Joe back there?" Lindsey asked, concerned as she glanced up at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk to me about something, honestly. It's alright." He reassured her, smiling gently.

"Alright, if you're sure it's nothing? I'm going to go check on Daisy, it's so crazy out here I don't know how she can sleep through it all!"

Lindsey flashed a smile at Freddie before placing her glass onto the table and walking over to where Daisy was sleeping in her carseat. Placing a hand on her daughter's cheek, a sense of panic surged through her body as she felt how cold her skin was, how she wasn't moving nor breathing

"Daisy? DAISY!" Lindsey yelled as tears began to fall down her cheeks, hitting the baby blanket that was on Daisy's carseat. Daisy had stopped breathing and Lindsey knew it was serious, she knew exactly what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Rushing through the children's ward, Lindsey and Freddie ran side by side as Daisy was taken to an emergency room. Sandy and the brothers ran on behind, Joe holding JJ as they all stood blankly outside the room. Lindsey shook her head and fell into Freddie's arms, sobbing into him. Freddie wrapped his arms tightly around Lindsey as he tried to hold himself together for her sake.

"It's going to be okay, she survived being premature, she can do it again." Freddie soothed.

"It's not going to be okay, not this time." Lindsey sobbed, her head looking towards the floor.

"I'm going to take JJ home, he doesn't need to be in all this." Joe said, not even letting Lindsey reply before walking back down the corridor and outside.

"Today was supposed to be special for JJ."

"And it was special, it's a birthday to remember. But Daisy is our main priority, JJ is safe with his dad." Freddie assured her, holding her close as he placed a kiss onto her head.

"We're going to go and sit in the waiting room, she'll be okay." Sandy added, flashing a smile at her son.

Freddie nodded in response and sighed softly as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Lindsey.

* * *

Lindsey took the plastic water cup from Freddie, taking a sip of it before placing it on the side. Freddie took a seat beside her in the family room, wrapping his arm around her. Lindsey wiped her eyes as the door creaked, Sandy and Ziggy walking in.

"Hiya love. How is she? Any news?" Sandy asked softly, placing her bag down and sitting beside Lindsey.

"Um, we've had no news. Dr S'avage will be in shortly to let us know what's up." Lindsey whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"She's open to so much because she's so little and she was premature, it could be anything. Linds said it could just be an infection." Freddie said in reply to his mum.

"You've got to think positive, it might just be a simple cold and she got stuffy with it. Everything'll be okay." Ziggy assured the couple, tapping Freddie on the shoulder with a smile.

As the room fell into silence, Dr S'avage knocked gently on the door before stepping in, a clipboard with all the notes in his hands.

"Lindsey, we've got Daisy's results here." Dr S'avage said quietly.

"Well, what's wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Lindsey voiced, jumped up in a panic.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. Daisy has Pneumonia which I'm sure you know all about. It's not the greatest of news but she will get better with antibiotics and a few days in hospital.

"But she'll be okay?" She replied, her voice breaking as she anxiously bit her nails.

"Daisy will get worse and it she it can become fatal but if we can start her off on antibiotics now, she'll be right as rain in a short while."

Lindsey could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she knew that she had to be strong for Daisy's sake. She nodded gently at S'avage.

"Can I talk to Freddie and just go over things and then talk in a bit?"

"Of course, I'll leave you be." Dr S'avage added, leaving the family room.

"Come here." Freddie said softly, standing up and pulling Lindsey into a tight hug.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Lindsey whispered sadly.

"She's going to be okay." He responded.

"We're going to go and get coffees. We'll be back soon, okay?" Sandy said, placing a kiss on Freddie's cheek and hugging Lindsey gently before leaving.

"I'm here if you need to talk babe, alright?" Ziggy said quietly, winking in a friendly manner as he smiled softly and left behind Sandy.

* * *

Pacing JJ on the floor, Joe smiled at his son as he rummaged through the airing cupboard in an attempt to find a bag. He pulled out a large rucksack and placed it on the floor, closing the cupboard and picking up JJ gently.

"Me and you, little man, are going to go an adventure. You're back where you belong and I'm not letting you go ever again." Joe whispered, planting a kiss on JJ's head.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jason asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I was just taking JJ to the park that's all." Joe replied, making his way to the door.

"So why have you got a rucksack out?"

"Just leave it Jase." Joe said sternly before quickly exiting the house with JJ.

* * *

Lindsey placed her hand through the cut out whole on Daisy's incubator in intensive care and held the baby girls hand. She smiled faintly as she looked down at her sleeping baby girl, wiping away her tears as she heard footsteps behind her.

"How you doing?" Ziggy asked, stepping into the hospital room and handing Lindsey a coffee.

"Scared is all I'm feeling right now." Lindsey said, chuckling nervously as she took the coffee cup.

"Daisy will be okay. Once she's got her antibiotics, your little girl is going to be on the mend and right back home where she belongs." Ziggy added, wrapping an arm around Lindsey and pulling her into him.

"I really, really hope you. I can't lose another baby, I've been through it too much to ever lose another one and if it becomes fatal.." She whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Lindsey, everything is going to be fine! I promise."

Lindsey glanced up at Ziggy and flashed a smile at him, resting her head on her friend's shoulder as she stared at her daughter.

"Not disturbing anything am I?" Freddie asked, stepping into the hospital room quietly.

"Course not; I just came to check if Linds was okay." Ziggy voiced, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow sometime?" He added.

"Definitely, thanks Zig." Lindsey replied, smiling at the male.

"See you tomorrow bruv'." Ziggy added, tapping Freddie on the shoulder gently and leaving the hospital.

Freddie nodded gently as his brother left before walking over to where Lindsey was with Daisy, taking a seat beside her.

"How's she doing?" He asked, placing his hand into the incubator and holding Daisy's tiny hand.

"She's fine. I can't wait for her to just be better again, get rid of this infection."

"Soon enough she'll be back to normal. Hey, do you know who's got JJ tonight?"

"Joe said he'd look after him for a few days whilst we're in with Daisy."

"You sure you don't mind him taking him?"

"He's his dad, I can't stop him. I trust him."


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to the door of the hospital room opening, Lindsey yawned as she sat up, Freddie walking in. Lindsey had stayed at the hospital with Daisy overnight to keep an eye on her and Freddie had popped back to the flat to get her a few things.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Freddie asked, placing Lindsey's bag of stuff on the floor and handing her a coffee from Esther's Magic Bean.

"I'm fine, tired but fine. Thanks for grabbing some stuff." Lindsey replied softly, taking the coffee carefully as she stood up and walked over to where Daisy's cot was.

"She's out of intensive care then? How's she doing?" He walked over to where they were, carefully holding Daisy's tiny hand.

"Yeah, she's doing well. Responding well to the medication and she doesn't need to be in an incubator so everything's great." She smiled, gazing down at her sleeping daughter.

"Told you she'd be okay. Soon, she'll be back home where she belongs and we can pick JJ up and be a family again." He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss onto her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joe was rummaging through the drawers in his room, picking out the essentials he needed. There was no chance that Freddie and Lindsey were having JJ anytime soon, he was not letting the baby out of his sight.

"Don't eat that!" Joe said, quickly pulling a piece of rubbish from JJ's hand, JJ just staring up at him and laughing.

Joe sighed and carried on packing things into his bag before hearing a knock on his door, looking up from where he was sitting to see Robbie standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked, walking in and looking into the rucksack. "Why have you packed loads of clothes?"

"It's nothing, Rob. Leave it." Joe snapped, pulling the bag away from him.

"C'mon, what ya' hiding? There's something going on here Joe." He said sternly, looking at his older brother.

"I'm just taking JJ away, only for a few days whilst Linds is with Daisy in hospital but she can't know."

"Joe, you'll get yourself done for abduction and you'll lose JJ for good if you do."

"Don't tell me what to do Rob . You're not the one watching your son grow up in someone else's home." He snapped, picking up JJ and the bag and heading downstairs.

"I'm lookin' out for ya'!" Robbie yelled, following his brother. "You can't do this!"

"Try me!" He yelled back, leaving the house quickly and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lindsey rocked from side to side, cradling Daisy in her arms as she soothed the baby. She was covered in feeding tubes and Lindsey couldn't help but wish that she was in her place, she hated seeing her baby the way she was. Looking up to the sound of the knock on the door, Lindsey smiled as Sandy stepped into the hospital room.

"Hiya love, how are you both?" Sandy asked, placing her coat and bag on one of the chairs.

"We're doing well, Daisy's getting better and stronger by the minute." Lindsey said, glancing at Sandy before gazing back down at her sleeping daughter.

"I'm so glad to hear it. Look, I've come to see you because unfortunately, I'm gonna have to head back to Canda shortly. I just wanted to check you were okay and that my granddaughter is okay aswell."

"No way – How long is shortly? Here, do you want to hold her?" She smiled, Sandy nodding in response as Lindsey passed her the baby gently.

"Tomorrow. I know it's short notice but I think I've just about overstayed my welcome with the boys! I'm going to miss you all!" She sighed gently, looking down at Daisy as she rocked her from side to side.

"Tomorrow?!" She gasped. "I thought you were going to be here for a while yet. I can't believe you're actually going to have to go back now."

"I know love, I don't want to leave! It's been fabulous seeing all my darling boys and you and the kids aswell but I think it's about time I made my way back where I belong now."

"We're all going to miss you but I'm so glad you were here when Daisy arrived and for JJ's first even if it didn't particularly go to plan." She added, stroking Daisy's hand.

"I don't want to leave but work calls and I've stayed her for nearly two weeks more than I should have. Come here you." Sandy placed Daisy carefully back into her hospital cot, pulling Lindsey into a soft hug. "I'm going to miss you too!"

"Seeing as you're going back, this means regular skype sessions and phone calls okay?" Lindsey said, chuckling as she sniffled and hugged Sandy back.

"Of course! I want to be able to see Daisy grow up and JJ too and being in Canda means skype calls once a week atleast." She replied, pulling out of the hug and taking Lindsey's hands.

"It's been so nice to have you around again. They boys haven't been at each others throats and you've been amazing. I'm going to miss you so so much." She added, her voice breaking slightly.

"Hey, don't cry! You'll set me off and then I'll never be able to stop." Sandy exclaimed, chuckling softly. "You make sure my Fred takes care of you and the kids, alright?"

"He will, I know he will. The four of us will come and visit you soon as soon as Daisy is better and we've got JJ back, can't stay away from us for long!"

Sandy chuckled and hugged Lindsey again quickly. "Look, I better get off. Gotta go tell the boys the 'good news' as they'd say. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave."

Lindsey nodded, smiling at Sandy as she left before turning back to Daisy, smiling to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day Sandy was going back to Canada and Lindsey was gutted. Yet again, she'd stayed overnight at the hospital for Daisy's next night of treatment and she knew she had to get used to it. Sighing, she pulled her hair over to one side and straightened up her coat in the mirror as she got ready to leave.

"You all ready to go?" Freddie asked, stepping into the hospital room having left the night before.

"Yeah, just about. They said we can take her home as long as I administrate the antibiotics and they want her back tomorrow for a check up but apart from that, she's a little fighter." Lindsey said, smiling down at Daisy in her cot.

"That's great news, right? Atleast mum can say goodbye to her today." He replied, walking over to them.

"Of course it is. We better get going, don't want to miss saying goodbye." She smiled faintly, picking up Daisy and cradling her in her arms.

* * *

Sandy was being waited on hand and foot by her sons as they made her last day in the village a special one. She packed her final pieces of clothing into her suitcase before letting out a loud sigh, realising that she would actually have to leave the village.

"You nearly ready to go Mum?" Joe asked, stepping into the bedroom with JJ.

"Yeah, I'm done. Can't believe I'm havin' to leave you all!" She spoke, tickling JJ.

"We'll come and visit you in a few months, I promise! We've just got some things to do haven't we little man?" Joe cooed, looking at JJ in his arms.

"And I can't will you do, I'm going to miss you all so much. But, we better get going. Freddie and Lindsey are down at the garage to say goodbye and we don't want to leave them waiting especially if they've got little Daisy."

"Yeah, right, okay. Let's get going. You take him and I'll take the suitcase." He added, handing JJ to his mum before grabbing her suitcase and lugging it downstairs along with his rucksack.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lindsey, Freddie, Ziggy and baby Daisy were all at the garage awaiting the arrival of Sandy to say goodbye. Lindsey cooed over Daisy who was wide awake and looking up at Lindsey just as they heard the sound of the suitcase wheels along the concrete, everyone looking up.

"I'm going to miss seein' this!" Sandy said, making her way over to the three of them. "You lot take care of yourselves, alright?"

"We will, you don't need to worry about us mum." Freddie replied, wrapping his arm around Lindsey.

"And you look after our Linds and that little girl of yours." She added, peering into the pram where Daisy was and smiling softly.

"I will, I promise. When don't I?"

"When your sat watching movies all afternoon because you're 'too tired' to do anything." Lindsey muttered, poking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"It's usually because I've been working late so don't get sarky!" He joked, smiling sarcastically at her.

Joe watched on, scoffing as he turned away from the couple and muttered something under his breath.

"Right, anyway. I better get going, don't want to miss our flight!" Sandy exclaimed. "Now, you Skype me whenever you want and keep in touch. I want to see how our Daisy is doing as she gets bigger!" She stroked Daisy's tiny hand before hugging Lindsey. "Take care."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to Skype you with Dais. You take care and we'll see you soon." Lindsey hugged Sandy gently before smiling as she hugged Freddie.

"You look after Jase, make sure he stays on track and Robbie too, we all know what he's like." She pulled out of the hug and placed a kiss on her son's cheek before giving Ziggy a hug, making her way over to Joe shortly after.

"Joe, shall we take JJ?" Lindsey called out to Joe.

"It's fine, I thought I could take him with me and give you some time with Daisy?" Joe shouted back, placing Sandy's suitcase into the boot.

Lindsey nodded in response, Freddie looking at her with a concerned look as she muttered that everything would be fine. Lindsey rested her head on Freddie's arm as the three of them waved the pair off.

* * *

Joe drove for the next four hours after dropping his mum off to the airport. Pulling up into a parking space outside a local hotel in Essex, Joe let out a sigh of relief and climbed out of the car. He grabbed his rucksack full of things and carefully picked up JJ from his carseat, locking the car as he walked towards the entrance.

"Me and you are going to have such a wonderful adventure little man, I'm going to get us a big house and all the toys you will ever need. I promise I'll take care of you." He whispered, placing a kiss onto JJ's head as he checked into the hotel.

* * *

As Freddie and Lindsey made their way back to the flat, their hands entwined, they stepped into their now pristine flat. Lindsey picked Daisy up and cradled her in her arms, glancing around at how spotless the place was, knowing that it wasn't clean before they'd left. Just as she turned to Freddie, Robbie came out from the kitchen area.

"Right, I've cleaned the dishes, done your washing, put away the kids clothes and tidied around. You need to sit down and relax, both of ya'." Robbie said, placing the tea towel on the side with a smile.

"Rob, are you alright? Have you got a temperature?" Freddie joked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"And how did you get in here?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm fabulous, just doing my bit to help out, it's gotta be hard to do everything now Dais is here. Just chill out alright? There's a thing called locking your door and you didn't do it, Linds. But I better go, promised Jase I'd help him out at the garage."

"Well, thanks Rob. It's lovely of you, we'll see you soon." She smiled as Robbie slipped past them and quickly left the house.

Closing the door behind him, Robbie let out a sigh of relief as he leant against the door, pulling his phone from his pocket and finding Joe's number.

'_It's done. Next time don't make it so obvious you've raided someones flat.'_

'_Sorry, I had to get out of there. Meet me at the hotel tomorrow with some stuff for JJ?'_

'_I'll be there.'_

Robbie shoved his phone back into his pocket as he left the block of flats and making his way back to the garage.

* * *

_**A/N: Thankyou for letting me know if you wanted me to carry on. Seems as though a few of you want this story to keep going so I'll try and keep it going for you all!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came around quickly as Lindsey and Freddie had spent the evening back at the hospital to get Daisy's last lot of antibiotics. Lindsey was up bright and early, cleaning up any mess that was left from the night before. Having texted Joe to see when he was bringing JJ back, she'd fallen for the lie of 'I'll bring him back this afternoon' and she believed that was what he would do.

"Linds, do I have to do this?" Freddie's muffled shouts echoed through the flat.

"You are her dad you know?" Lindsey yelled back, attempting to not giggle.

"I know but this is awful!" Lindsey chuckled at his response and made her way into their bedroom to see Freddie attempting to change Daisy's nappy with his top over his nose.

"Right, she's a baby, you're her dad and you've got another year of this so you better get used to that smell." Lindsey grinned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have done it before it's just this is really bad." He responded, doing up the tabs on the nappy but failing.

Lindsey tutted and walked over to him, pulling his top off his nose and handing him his cup before doing up the tabs on the nappy successfully and buttoning up Daisy's vest and babygrow before taking the cup and walking out of the bedroom with a smug smile upon her face.

"You're welcome." She yelled, giggling to herself as she sipped on her drink.

Freddie just watched and glanced back and forth at how Lindsey did it so quickly and he could barely open the nappy without gagging. He shrugged and carefully picked up Daisy, placing a kiss onto his daughters head before walking out into the kitchen where Lindsey was.

"Sorry but how the hell can you change this kids nappy so quickly? The smell is vile and the babygrow is harder than trying to tie a tie." Freddie moaned, sighing deeply.

"You'll get the hang of it. After two weeks I'd have thought you'd have learnt to do it by now anyway." She shrugged, placing her empty cup on the side. "Anyway, what have you got planned for today."

"I was going to take Dais down the garage and see Zig whilst Joe's at home with JJ and then you can have a child free afternoon, do what you like and I'll be out of your hair for a few hours." He replied, making his way into the living room and placing Daisy into her pram, tucking her up with many blankets and making sure she was warm.

"But I'll miss you." She frowned, crossing her arms as she followed him.

"I'll make it up to you later." He winked jokingly, kissing her softly her reciprocating.

"Get gone you." She chuckled, pushing him playfully, both of them laughing as he left the flat. Lindsey slumped onto the sofa and shoved her feet onto the sofa, flicking on the tv and letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Robbie pulled up in the hotel car park, climbing out of his car and locking it up after grabbing a bag of things from the back. He made his way into the reception where he met Joe, both of them going up to his room. Robbie sighed and closed the door, cooing over JJ for a minute before looking at Joe sternly and handing him a bag of baby things.

"I'm not doing this again for you. It was risky getting these things yesterday, Linds is going to know things are missing." Robbie said.

"Rob, you're a life saver. I just need to get away from here as soon as possible, keep JJ away from Freddie. It's the best thing."

"Fred has a daughter, Joe. He knows what he's doing and he's perfectly capable of taking care of JJ – please, just take him back where he belongs before you get arrested and never see your son again."

"Where he belongs is with me, not Lindsey and not Freddie, with me."

"Fine but when you're stuck in handcuffs being driven away in a police car, don't come crawling to me." He spoke angrily, leaving the hotel room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Aw, she is gorgeous! And I don't say that about most kids, I find them a bit…loud." Ziggy mumbled, staring down at Daisy who was asleep in his arms.

"Gets that from her mother! Don't be fooled just because she's quiet, she's a proper little Roscoe and knows how to wreak havoc with the amount of noise she makes." Freddie tutted, chuckling slightly.

"But she looks so peaceful, how she could ever be like any of us lot I don't know! JJ's already turning into a mini Joe with his temper."

"Don't even get me started on JJ – he's got his dad's genes that is for sure. Speaking of who, where's Joe and JJ?"

"No idea, he didn't come back last night. I just imagined he'd stayed with Nancy or something." Ziggy replied, shrugging his shoulders as he rocked Daisy in his arms.

"What? He never came home? We haven't been able to get hold of him for a few hours, he said he'd bring JJ back this afternoon but…"

"You don't think he's taken him do you?"

"Fred!" Lindsey called out, running into the garage as Freddie stood up to the sound of Lindsey's voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He responded, looking at her with concern.

"Rob just called me, he told me he's not seen Joe and JJ since before he took you Mum to the airport. I've tried calling him but he isn't picking up. He was supposed to bring JJ back over two hours ago!" She spoke quickly and in a panic, running her hands over her face as Freddie pulled her into a hug.

"Right, just calm down. Zig hasn't seen him either and the only thing we can both think off is that he's taken JJ."

"What? No, he can't do that! That's my baby!" She voiced, her voice cracking at even the thought of it.

"Just stay calm. We both know how much he wanted JJ away from me and this is the only reasonable explanation."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to the police. We file a missing person report for both Joe and JJ and the police /will/ find them."

"We have to do that now then, we can't waste any more time. Let's go." Freddie took Lindsey's hand and they made their way quickly out of the garage.

Ziggy stared on blankly as Daisy woke up in his arms, a screeching cry echoing through the garage. He turned slowly to the baby in his arms with a clueless look on his face.

"Uh, guys? Your baby!" Ziggy yelled, hoping that they'd not ran off too quickly.

"We forgot Daisy." Lindsey said, coming to a hault. They both let out a chuckle and ran back to the garage, Freddie quickly taking Daisy from Ziggy's arms.

"Sorry bruv'." Freddie spoke quietly. Ziggy nodded reluctantly and smiled sarcastically at his brother as both Lindsey and Freddie tried not to laugh at how clueless he was.

Lindsey grabbed the pushchair whilst Freddie kept hold of Daisy to calm her down as both of them left the garage and made their way to the police station.


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsey and Freddie made their way to the police station, thoughts clouding their minds of where Joe could've been and if him and JJ were safe. Stepping into Dee Valley Police station, Lindsey sighed deeply and walked over to the desk.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. They're going to find them." Freddie whispered, tucking Daisy who had fallen asleep back into her pram before standing beside Lindsey, wrapping his arm around her. Lindsey nodded reluctantly at what he said and turned back to the desk.

"How can we help?" An officer said, looking at the couple.

"I'd like to report a missing person, well two actually." Lindsey spoke, her voice shaking at the thought of it. "My ex, Joe roscoe has gone missing with our one year old son and he won't answer his phone. I've tried calling and calling but it's not getting through, he took his Mum to the airport yesterday and I haven't seen him since."

"Right okay. I'll speak to a few other officers and we'll get straight onto the case of finding them. Can I take your name?"

"Lindsey Butterfield. Please, you have to find them."

"Don't worry m'am, we'll do all we can."

* * *

Back in Essex, Joe was scanning through pages of flats on the internet in an attempt to find somewhere for him and JJ to stay other than a hotel. As the news came onto the TV, he looked up to see the missing person appeal.

_"Police are searching for 31 year old Joseph Roscoe and 1 year old son Joe'Junior after the pair went missing from Hollyoaks Village. Joseph was last seen outside the 'Alan Roscoe&amp;Sons' garage where he worked with his 4 younger brothers. Lindsey Butterfield, ex fiancé of Joe and mother of Joe'Junior and Freddie Roscoe, Joe's younger brother and Lindsey's boyfriend are both urging anyone that may have seen these two to come forward with any new information."_

Joe gasped and shoved the laptop down, jumping up from the bed as he paced up and down the floor. His phone then buzzed, a phone call coming through from Robbie.

"Rob?" Joe said, answering the phone.

"_Joe, you're going to have to come back bruv'. Lindsey and Fred are really worried about where you both are and if you don't come back you're going to get arrested."_ Robbie replied in a panic over the phone.

"I can't come back, I can't let JJ near Freddie again. I've got passports and I'm going to go over to France for the time being."

"_I can't help you anymore. I'm going to have to tell Lindsey where you are."_

"No no no! You can't tell her Rob please."

"_She is JJ's mother and she deserves to know.'_ And with that, he hung up the phone.

Joe groaned and chucked his phone down angrily, sitting down and putting his head into his hands as he thought about what was best to do. It was take JJ and leave the country, keep his son away from Freddie or take him back and get away scot free. He knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Lindsey folded up a few of the freshly washed and ironed baby clothes, placing them into piles. Picking up a small blue top, she let out a sigh knowing it was one of her favourite tops to dress JJ in. She shook her head and folded it up, placing it onto JJ's pile of clothes. She wiped her eyes as tears began to blur her vision, the worst thoughts going through her head about what could happen to her little boy. Freddie could see she was upset and sighed, stepping out of the kitchen and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Stop worrying, Joe wouldn't ever harm JJ. He's got him safe somewhere and that police appeal is going to help us find them." He whispered, placing a kiss onto her cheek.

"Things could've been different, if I'd just stayed with Joe and never betrayed him like I did, we wouldn't have this war going on." She spoke quietly.

"Don't say that, alright? Don't put yourself down over this. Joe just wants control, he wants control of your son and we can't let him win. Stop fretting and let the police do their job."

"I need to go put these things away." She said, avoiding the whole subject as she grabbed the baby clothes from the sofa and made her way into the nursery. She opened up the drawers and placed everything into them before noticing something different.

Lindsey dug through the drawer of clothing in an attempt to find what she needed to. She'd always hidden the families passports in the drawers, they'd had never have been safe in the drawers in the living area so the nursery was the best place. She gasped, noticing that the passports were gone and only the documents were left and beside the documents, a silver watch. Not anyone's watch, Robbie's watch.

"Fred?" Lindsey shouted, slowly taking the watch out of the drawer.

"What's up?" Freddie asked, stepping into the nursery and looking at the watch in her hand.

"Is this yours?" She asked, holding it up.

"Nope it's Robbie's." He said reluctantly, trying to work out why it was there.

"But Robbie hasn't been here since-"

"Robbie knows something about Joe." He clicked onto what was going on. "Are our passports still there?"

"No, they're gone aswell and I reckon Joe has taken them."

"Robbie was acting too nice when he came over the otherday, he's gotta know something." Freddie quickly walked out of the nursery and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Lindsey asked, following him.

"To go find out what my little brother knows." And before Lindsey could reply, he'd already left the flat.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry for slow updates yet again. I've been so caught up with other things that fanfic has been put to the back of my mind but I'm back and ready for some drama to commence! Enjoy! :)  
**_

* * *

Lindsey grabbed her leather jacket and left the flat having called Mercedes who was kind enough to look after Daisy. She rushed through the village avoiding everyone on her way as she ran to the Roscoe house, knowing exactly that it would have been there Freddie had gone.

"_You're going to tell me exactly where they are and you're going to tell me right now." Freddie said sternly, basically pinning Robbie to the wall._

"_I don't know what you're on about! I don't know where the hell Joe is!" Robbie lied, attempting to push Freddie away from him._

"_Then why did we find this in the drawer where the passports were?" He held up the silver watch, Robbie's eyes widening._

"Fred, let him go!" Lindsey shouted, pulling Freddie away from his younger brother. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out where that scheming brother of mine is." Freddie replied angrily.

"Pinning him up against a wall ain't going to help us find out!" She spoke, glaring up at Freddie before turning to Robbie. "Rob, if you know where Joe is I need you to tell me now. I need to know that JJ is safe."

"Linds, I have no clue where he is, just leave it out alright?" Robbie yelled, marching into the kitchen. Lindsey and Freddie glanced at eachother before following him.

"You're lying, you know too well where they are." Freddie voiced, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked at Robbie with a stern face.

"Please, just calm down the both of you." Lindsey said calmly. "Robbie, the passports are missing. Your watch was found where they were. If you know something just tell me?"

"Oh just leave me alone." He said angrily, grabbing his jacket and quickly leaving the house.

* * *

Joe shoved his clothes and JJ's things back into his rucksack after hearing about the 'sighting' of him on the news. He knew that the police would be at the hotel in a flash. Shoving the rucksack on his back, he quickly swooped JJ up from his cot, holding him tightly as he rushed out of the room. Running down the stairs of the hotel and outside, he placed JJ into his carseat and made sure he was strapped in before climbing into the driver's side, pulling away and leaving.

"He's not here!" An officer proclaimed, sighing at the mess that had been left. "He's made a run for it."

"What do we do now then?"

"We get back on the road and we find the car. Joe Roscoe needs to be stopped."

* * *

Lindsey paced the floor of the flat as thoughts clouded her mind about what had happened. How could Joe do something as cruel as this? She sighed and sat down on the sofa, holding Daisy close to her whilst she slept. Freddie stepped out of the kitchen and placed a cup of tea on the table beside the sofa for Lindsey before taking a seat beside her.

"We've just gotta stay calm, alright? I shouldn't have flipped at Robbie earlier and I'm sorry for stressing you out." Freddie said softly, wrapping his arm around Lindsey.

"You just wanted to find out if he knew anything, you had every right to be angry at him. But we do just need to stay calm and wait it out. We've gotta think about Daisy's recovery aswell." Lindsey replied, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"She's doing so well, Linds. Let's just let the police do their job, they'll find JJ and Joe." He placed a kiss on her head and looked at Daisy, holding her small hand.

"Hang on, could you just take her a second?" Lindsey asked after hearing her phone ring, Freddie nodding in response as she carefully handed him Daisy. She jumped up from where she was sitting, picking up her mobile.

"You are so cute." Freddie whispered in a childish voice, gazing down at his daughter.

"We've gotta go." Lindsey said sternly, chucking her phone into her bag and shoving her coat on.

"What, why?" He asked, looking up at Lindsey.

"They've got Joe and JJ, they know where they are and they're about to board a ferry for France." She replied in a panic.

"Right, calm down. I'll get the keys and get downstairs, what do you want to do with Daisy?" He got up and carefully placed Daisy into her carseat, tucking her up with a blanket.

"I'll drop her to Cindy's, I'm sure she'll be fine." Freddie nodded in response and placed a kiss onto her head.

"It's going to be fine, we're going to get JJ back." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Robbie stopped outside of Price Slice suddenly after hearing both Freddie and Lindsey panicking as they ran out of the flat. He quickly ran over to the pair, stopping in front of them to stop them from going anywhere.

"What's happened? Why are you fretting?" Robbie asked, looking up at his older brother before at Lindsey.

"It's Joe, the police have spotted them about to board a ferry for France." Freddie spoke, glancing around the village.

"And you're just going to go and follow the police? Why don't you just let them do their job?"

"Because they're useless. Look, I'm sorry Rob but we've really got to go." Lindsey said in a panic, Freddie taking her hand as they ran down to the garage to get the car.

Robbie sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, moving down into the alleyway and scrolling through his contacts to find Joe's number.

'_The police are on their way. I'm sorry but this is wrong, you can't JJ away from his mum, he needs her.'_

'_Are you kidding me? You were supposed to help me with this! Not be on their side.'_

'_I know and I'm sorry but it has to be this way. How would you feel if Lindsey took JJ away from you?'_

And with that, he never got a reply. He shoved his phone into his pocket aswell as his hands and made his way back to the house.

* * *

Joe looked around, tapping his hand impatiently on the steering wheel. He glanced back at JJ who was clearly upset and disorientated at how fast he had to be moved from place to place. Joe tried soothing him from the front, handing him another fluffy toy.

"JJ, come on! Please just stop crying." Joe said, tired from how he wouldn't calm down.

Turning around to hear the sirens from the police he cars, he began to panic. The queue for the ferry meant there was no way he could get out of this. As cars moved aside for Police cars to block the way, Joe grabbed the chance to get past and onto the boat but had to slam on the breaks just as the police pulled infront of him and also, Freddie and Lindsey arrived. This was it, he knew he was going to lose his son. All officers jumped out of their cars and ran over to Joe's car, opening the door as he stepped out willingly whilst the others opened the back door to get JJ. Lindsey climbed out of the car and glanced over to Freddie who also got out, nodding gently as the two of them ran over to where the officers were.

"That's my baby!" Lindsey said in a panic, the officer handing JJ to her carefully as she held him close, letting out a sigh of relief. "I love you so much." She whispered, wiping away a lone tear from her cheek as she placed a kiss onto his head.

"Joseph Roscoe, I'm arresting you for the attempted abduction of Joe'Junior Roscoe. You may not say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" The officer spoke, placing the handcuffs on his wrists.

"I was doing it to keep him safe, you've gotta believe me! My son isn't safe with Freddie!" Joe fretted, trying to escape the grasp of the police.

"You're going to get everything you deserve!" Freddie yelled, shaking his head as he watched Joe.

"He's safe, he's okay." Lindsey whispered again, Freddie pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss onto her head whilst holding her close.

"Don't worry, Joe can't ever get to us again." He said quietly, glaring at Joe who was being put into the police car.

"They're going to find out about everything, Freddie! They're going to get you." Joe shouted angrily, the car door being slammed shut which made it impossible for him to speak anymore.

Lindsey wiped away the mascara stained tear lines from her face and turned to look at the police car that was driving off, letting out a sigh of relief. Maybe this was it, maybe he'd be out of their lives for good.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Joseph Roscoe, I'm arresting you for the abduction of JJ Roscoe. You may not say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" _

Lindsey gasped and woke up in a complete state. Everything that happened the day before was coming back to her, the thought that she could've lost her son. She breathed heavily, those same thoughts from the previous day running through her head.

"Lindsey, what's wrong?" Freddie asked sleepily, sitting up and looking at Lindsey with a concerned look.

"JJ. We could've lost JJ. I need to check on him." She panicked, climbing out of bed and walking into the JJ's nursery room.

"Linds!" Freddie shouted but not too loudly in case of waking Daisy. He sighed and jumped out of bed, glancing over at Daisy in her cot before following Lindsey.

"I was irresponsible, I've not been thinking about JJ since I've had Daisy, Joe was right, I wasn't a fit mother." She whispered, looking down at JJ in the dark room who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Don't you dare say that, you're the most amazing mother and you're doing a great job. Listen, Joe is out of our lives now for good and you can't keep worrying about this. JJ is safe, Daisy is safe and I'm going to protect you like I always have, come here." He whispered, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"Joe Roscoe. Haven't we seen you in here before?" DS. Thorpe said, walking back and forth infront of Joe's table.

"I was doing it for the right reasons." Joe said huskily, staring blankly to the table.

"Right. And you say that your son isn't safe with your brother, that's why?"

"He isn't, I think we all know Freddie killed Fraser."

"So that's all your going by? He was never charged with the murder, you however-"

"I didn't do it!" He shouted.

"Joseph, please don't interrupt me when I'm speaking." He spoke sarcastically, sitting down.

"I'm innocent, it should be Freddie in here!"

"Freddie wasn't the one that took his child without the mother's permission."

"Please, you've gotta understand. I need to be with JJ."

"Oh, just take him down to the cell will you?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled, the guards pulling Joe up from his seat and leading him from the room.

* * *

Lindsey and Freddie strolled through the woodlands in the heart of Chester, taking a day to forget about everything that happened. JJ was walking whilst holding onto Freddie's hand and Lindsey was walking alongside them with Daisy. Coming up to the park area, Lindsey took a seat on the bench as Freddie stayed standing up to keep an eye on JJ, JJ sitting down and crawling around on the grassy patch.

"Fred?" Lindsey said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"I've been thinking. Everything that has happened lately has made me think about the children, about us." She spoke, smiling over at JJ.

"And what you're trying to say is?"

"I've been thinking about JJ." She took a deep breath, turning to look at him. "I don't know how you're going to feel about this but I was thinking about making it official you know, you becoming JJ's dad? It's just a case of getting an adoption order and then, y'know." She said anxiously, Freddie shocked at what she'd said.

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's only if you want to. I never want Joe in JJ's life and if you legally become his dad then that cuts all the ties between the two of them and then he's _our_ son."

"Linds…"

"I know you're going to come out with something like 'what about Joe?' but he tried to take him away from me and I know that JJ is a lot better off with you as his father than he'll ever be with Joe."

"If you'd just let me speak without blabbing on about all the reasons why you think I'm going to say no…" He chuckled. Nodding gently, he smiled at her.

"So…"

"I would love to adopt JJ, I'm not going to turn down the chance to have that little fella." He glanced over at JJ before back at Lindsey. "Legally as my little boy."

"Are you serious? You'll actually-"

"What did I just say? Of course I will!" Freddie exclaimed, pulling Lindsey up and picking her up, spinning her around then placing her back down.

"I love you so, so much." She whispered, a wide smile upon her face.

"I love you too." He leant down, placing a soft kiss onto her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days began to pass quickly, Joe was out of Lindsey's life for now at least and she'd felt as though a massive weight had been taken off her shoulders. Lindsey hummed a song under her breath as she finished buttoning up the buttons on Daisy's baby grow. She smiled softly to herself, picking the baby girl up into her arms and holding her close as she walked out into the kitchen where Freddie was with JJ in his arms as he tried to sort out bottles and clean up whilst JJ tried to grab everything.

"Now I can see why you try and palm this job off on me every time, I've only got one pair of hands and that is /not/ enough for all this." Freddie proclaimed, moving JJ's hand away from the bottle he was making every couple of seconds.

"Why don't you just put JJ down then?" Lindsey suggested, leaning against the worktop as she placed a kiss onto Daisy's head.

"Because he's being clingy and wants to be held constantly, despite being able to walk wherever he wants." He shrugged, turning to look at JJ who just giggled at him.

"Right, why don't we swap then? I'll take JJ and you take Daisy." She added, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal" He said quickly, handing her JJ and taking Daisy into his arms.

Lindsey flashed a smile at him before leaving the kitchen after hearing the post come through the letter box. Grabbing the post, the first thing on top was a visiting order from Joe for her and JJ. She sighed deeply and shoved it into her back pocket.

"Fred?" Lindsey called out, walking back into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around from what he was doing.

"I just need you to look after the kids for me this afternoon. I've got somewhere really important I need to be." She said, placing JJ onto the floor and walking back out, grabbing her coat and bag.

"You can't leave me here with both of them! I've not got enough hands." He said, panicking at how he was going to cope with these two children.

"You'll live! I'll be back in a couple of hours, I promise. I love you!" She exclaimed, grabbing her phone before leaving the flat.

"Lindsey!" He shouted and then sighed after hearing the door go, both Daisy and JJ almost immediately starting to cry. "You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Lindsey took in a deep breath, nodding to gesture thankyou to the prison guard as she stepped out into the room, the barred windows, the inmates in their vibrant orange vests. She glanced around and slowly walked over to where Joe was sitting, taking a seat opposite him.

"Linds." Joe said, his face lightening up as he saw her, frowning when he noticed JJ wasn't with her. "Where's JJ?"

"Do you really think I'm going to bring my son into a prison to see his criminal father?" Lindsey chuckled sarcastically and shook her head. "He's at home with Freddie."

"What and you left him in his 'capable' hands?" He spoke angrily.

"Be quiet, Joe. JJ is safer with him than he ever was with you. I'm only here to hear what you've gotta say for yourself."

"I took JJ because I was trying to protect him. Freddie doesn't deserve to be a father figure in his life, he's not safe with him!"

"How dare you judge him like that? We both know that Freddie has done some pretty dodgy things in the past but I'm the one that lives with him day in day out watching him raise our daughter and a little boy that isn't biologically his but the amount of love he gives him is crazy. JJ is ten times better off with Freddie than he is with you, I'm sorry."

"Linds, you can't just let him bring up /our/ son. He's mine aswell."

"And you're in here. I'm sorry Joe but you had enough chances to prove to me that you could be a good dad."

"We both know Freddie killed Fraser, he could get arrested if I told the police."

"Yeah and who are they going to believe? Look at you, you're a mess and you're just throwing around empty threats because you think it's going to scare me."

"I'm telling the truth! When will you understand that you're putting our son at risk?"

"I'm not! I know Fred better than you do and I know that he would /never/ harm me, JJ or Daisy so you can keep your nose out of /my/ life." She leant in closer to him, glaring. "I hope you rot in here and I never have to see your face again." She whispered sternly, getting up from where she was sitting and making her way to leave.

"Lindsey!" Joe shouted, Lindsey turning around to look at him.

"Bye Joe." She said, her voice breaking as she let out a sigh of relief and left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsey stepped into the flat, letting out a sigh of relief. She'd got the visit to Joe out of the way and now she could get on, live her life without him getting the way of anything. She hung up her coat and bag and chucked her shoes by the door. Walking into the living room, she tried not laugh as she saw Freddie sat on the floor, Daisy lying on the changing mat infront of him whilst he changed her and JJ sat beside them pulling literally every single toy out of his toybox.

"Looks like you're having a…fun time." Lindsey said, leaning against the wall as she looked at them all.

"Hey, look, you're back!" Freddie exclaimed, glancing up at Lindsey before back down at Daisy. "I've had a wonderful afternoon. Dais hasn't stopped crying, JJ's not happy unless he's being carried or he's got food to chuck around the place."

"Calm down, I'm here now!" She replied, chuckling as she walked over to them and sat on the floor beside Freddie.

"Where did you go anyway? You left…suddenly." He asked, doing up the buttons on Daisy's babygrow.

"Oh, um. Yeah, I need to speak to you about where I went and I don't want you to get angry." She spoke softly, picking up Daisy into her arms.

"What have you done? Is everything okay?" He asked again, turning to look at her.

"I uh, I went to see Joe." She said quietly, looking up from where she was gazing down at Daisy.

"What? And you didn't think of telling me?"

"I didn't want to put more stress on you and we've got the kids! Nothing happened, I was fine!"

"But I've said before, I wanted to be there with you if you went to see him, protect you because we both know what he is like!" He snapped.

"I don't need protecting, I can protect myself!"

"I'm not letting this happen, I'm going to see him." He stood up, grabbing his coat and shoving on his shoes.

"Fred, please."

"No, Lindsey. I need to speak to him."

* * *

Freddie walked into the same room that Lindsey had been just a day before, spotting Joe in the back row of seats. He took a deep breath, making his way over to where Joe was and taking a seat in the seat opposite him and crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, looking at his brother angrily.

"Why did you ask Lindsey to come and see you?" Freddie looked at Joe sternly.

"I had to tell her why I took my son away from the likes of you. Tried to warn her about the monster she is forcing JJ to live with."

"Would you stop using your son as an excuse for atleast a minute? I'm not letting you get back inside Lindsey's head. You need to deal with what you did and you deserve everything that's coming to you."

"I'm stuck in here for trying to keep him safe and you're still roaming free in the village. You're the one that should be sat here."

"Shut up, Joe. Your 'dark past' caught up with you didn't it?" He sighed and moved so he was leaning his arms against the table. "Now, I've got a girlfriend and two wonderful children to go home to. Enjoy the company in your cell." He smiled sarcastically at him, Joe lunging over at him but Freddie jumping out of the way and the prison guard grabbing Joe's arm.

"He's not yours and he never will be!" Joe yelled, being yelled back by the prison guards.

"Whatever you say, Joseph." He shouted back, shoving his hands into his pocket and leaving the prison.

* * *

Lindsey placed a blanket over JJ as she finished settling him to sleep. She then went into the bedroom and checked on Daisy who was fast asleep before hearing the door go, raising an eyebrow and walking out, opening to see Mercedes stood with a grin holding a bottle of wine.

"Surprise!" Mercedes beamed, looking at Lindsey. "Well, thanks for the warm welcome home." She scoffed, strutting into the flat.

"Sorry, it's lovely to see you I just wasn't expecting you at this time of night or back so soon!" She replied, closing the door and slumping onto the sofa.

"Nevermind me, I'm here to cheer you up." She exclaimed, heading to the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses and taking them into the front room. "Where's that other half of yours I never see you without?" She asked, perching herself beside Lindsey and chucking off her stilettos, putting her legs up on the footstall

"Gone to visit his brother in prison."

"Linds, I'm so sorry to hear about Joe. The news came on in the villa and I just wanted to give you a massive hug." She poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Lindsey.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad he's out of our lives, gave us nothing but hassle. The main thing is that I've got JJ back where he belongs and he's safe and that….cretin is locked away." She took a massive sip of her wine, sighing deeply.

"Why don't I believe you, Lindsey?"

"Believe what?"

"That you're so happy he's gone out of your life. Just admit it, you're not all that happy for him to be locked away. You're happy that he can't get your son but you never stopped loving him and it hurts you to see him prison."

"It's just bringing back some old memories, that's all."

"What do you mean bad memories?" Just as Mercedes spoke, Daisy began to cry. Freddie luckily walked in the front door at that exact same time.

"I'll get her, don't worry." He said, chucking his coat on the seat and placing his keys on the side. "Oh, hey Mercedes. Back from Spain already? Shame." He joked, walking past the girls and into the bedroom to see to Daisy.

"Lovely to see ya' too." She shouted, Lindsey telling her to shush because of JJ, Mercedes pulling a disgusted face in response. "Anyway, this thing about Joe?"

***TRIGGER WARNING* **

"Me and Joe had been together for just over a year. One night we had a falling out because I found out I was pregnant, one night of no protection and that was it, he told me he wasn't ready to be a father and freaked out." She breathed heavily, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "He'd had a lot to drink and wasn't stable at this time, he lost his temper and um, he lunged. The next thing I know, he's dragging me down the stairs. Being my clumsy self, I lost my balance and fell down half of the stairs. He ran off, left me there and didn't bother getting help. I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I was rigged up to hospital monitors a midwife came in to tell me I'd lost my baby. Joe showed no remorse for what he'd done, no pain for losing our baby and all he wanted was for me to cover up for him. I didn't, I spoke and told the police that it was him and he got arrested for ABH. He was put inside for two years. Almost every day I'd go and visit him, tell him it was okay and that he'd be out soon. I never stopped loving him Mercedes, yes I never forgave him for what he did but I was too young and in love to realise what the relationship was. He was abusive and I only let him do two years because I loved him too much and all of this, it's bringing back so much. After he found out about my affair with Freddie, he started grabbing my wrists, my shoulders and pushing me over because he knew I was a soft touch. I didn't tell the police about that and only Freddie knew about my wrists. Merc." She said sadly, wiping her eyes gently to get away any tears. "I want him to be away for life and I know that he's only going to get about 6 months and I can't risk it. I can't trust him with JJ, Daisy or anyone."

Mercedes stared at Lindsey in shock, trying to take everything in. She took Lindsey's wine glass and placed them both on the side before pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Ssh, Linds. It's okay, Joe can't hurt you." Mercedes soothed, sighing deeply.

"Linds. Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie asked, stepping out from the bedroom in shock by what he'd just heard.

* * *

**_A/N: So, I've added in alot about Joe's dark past in my own style. Sorry to anyone who may be touchy around this subject. I've been thinking about doing an earlier fanfiction on this subject, around the early times of their relationship and how it became abusive, of course still having Frindsey when Freddie steps in to protect Lindsey. I've been reading as much as I can to approach this subject carefully and there will be trigger warnings incase it is touchy for some people. I just wanted your opinions on whether you'd read something like that or not?_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Fred, I." Lindsey stuttered, wiping away the mascara from her eyes as she turned to look at Freddie.

"He did all of that to you?" Freddie spoke softly, looking over at Lindsey sadly.

"I'm going to go." Mercedes said awkwardly, standing up. "Linds, thankyou for telling me all of that and for confiding in me. Give me a call tomorrow and I'll come see ya' and the kids. Always here, you know that right?" Lindsey nodded and smiled faintly, hugging Mercedes before she'd left.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret, it's just-"

Freddie shook his head and sighed deeply, walking over to Lindsey and taking a seat on the sofa beside her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You couldn't even confide in me about what happened?"

"I couldn't confide in anyone. Me and Joe, we decided it was best to just try and forget what had happened and it keep it behind us but I should've known it wouldn't have been this easy. That first time I got pregnant, well, second and I lost her, I had memories come flooding back and I've never really gotten over that. Then JJ and Daisy, both of their pregnancies gave me crazy flashbacks to that night and I just want to forget it, I just want to forget what happened."

"You can't just hide that from me forever, that is a lot of stuff to go through."

"I know, I know and I don't need a lecture! I just, I just need to put it behind me. Abuse is not something we can just forget about, I know but it's something I'd like to forget about."

"So, this was why you were always touchy? That time you found out you were pregnant, you didn't want to keep it or even tell Joe."

"Because I was scared it would happen all over again. I thought of some pretty bad excuses but I didn't want to go through that again."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this now. You kept so many secrets.."

"I don't need a lesson from you." She snapped, pulling out of the hug and getting up as she wiped her eyes yet again and headed to the front door.

"Linds, where are you going?" He asked, jumping up from his seat.

"Somewhere away from you! I can't do this, I can't relive these memories!" She spoke, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry! It's just come as a shock and I wasn't expecting it. Look, you know how much I love you, right? And I'm doing everything I can to protect you and our family. When or if Joe gets out of prison, I promise you I will protect you and he won't ever /ever/ be able to hurt you again." Freddie said softly, Lindsey nodding faintly as Freddie pulled her into a hug.

* * *

The next morning, Lindsey awoke bright and early and the previous night's worries had all been put aside. Lindsey got herself ready and picked up JJ from his cot as he'd just woken up. Placing him down onto the floor after getting him ready, she turned around to see Freddie, smiling at him.

"Morning." She said, walking slowly over to him.

"How you feeling?" He asked, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine, wonderful actually. I just want to forget last night." She replied, winding her arms around his neck.

"I won't talk about it again then, I just wanted to check you were okay."

"I will be." She said quietly, smiling slightly as she leant up and kissed him quickly. "I'm going to go and take JJ to nursery and then I thought maybe we could go down and get the adoption paperwork?"

"Let's do it! I'll stay here with Daisy, saves you taking her aswell." Lindsey nodded and kissed him again, picking up JJ and putting on his coat and shoes before leaving the house.

Freddie was about to check on Daisy when he heard a knock at the door, opening it up to see Mercedes waiting.

"Is Linds 'ere? I wanted to check she was okay." Mercedes said, peering her head into the flat and glancing around.

"No, she isn't here. She's just gone to take JJ to nursery." Freddie replied. "She's fine, don't worry, just wants to forget about it all."

"Seriously? Forget? Joe needs to be put away for a long, long time. I'm not lettin' /him/ go anywhere near Lindsey ever again."

"You sound like her you're wife, Merc. Do you know that?"

"I'm just being a protective best friend! Now, if you don't mind. I've got some talking to do."

"Don't, don't go to the prison and talk whatever you do!" He panicked.

"Don't tell me what to do! Someone's got to know about what he did. Lindsey needs to get justice! Mercedes snapped, glaring at Freddie before storming off.

* * *

"How did you know? Who told you this?" Joe whispered angrily, glaring at Mercedes over the prison table.

"Ha, so you ain't denying it then? You did it, you abused Lindsey and you never even apologized, you didn't hold her hand when she was losing _your _baby?"

"Mercedes, Lindsey is making out to be ten times worse than it is! I never did any of that, I was there throughout everything, I lost a baby too."

"Who do you think I believe, hey? You, sitting in a prison cell for abducting your son? Or Lindsey who was so upset last night when she had to bring this up again? The police are going to find out that you were abusive and Lindsey is going to get justice for the baby she lost. Bet you've already been told this by her and your brother but, I hope you rot behind these bars and my best friend _never _has to put up with you again." Mercedes whispered angrily, getting up from her seat and leaving the prison leaving Joe in a shocked state.


	19. Chapter 19

"Merc, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lindsey spoke angrily, crossing her arms as her friend strutted into her flat.

"I was only trying to do you a favour! You said you wanted Joe out ya' life didn't ya'?" Mercedes replied, placing a hand on her hip as she turned to look at Lindsey.

"When I told you what had happened, I didn't mean go and tell Joe I told you!" She shouted, glaring at Mercedes.

"Girls, can you keep the noise down? You'll wake the kids!" Freddie said quietly, peering out of the bedroom and looking at Lindsey.

"Sorry." She mouthed, flashing a smile at him. "You had no right to go and do that behind my back!"

"I'm trying to protect you, I'm trying to keep him in prison for you sake!"

"Did you tell the police? About everything?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that without asking you but I just needed to see Joe and threaten him I would."

"I just want to forget about this, I don't want to tell the police or anything. You know what, just go Mercedes.

"But-"

"Merc, just go." Freddie spoke, stepping out of the bedroom and walking over to Lindsey. "Linds doesn't need this stress, you can come back tomorrow or something."

"Fine, fine!" Mercedes replied sarkily, throwing her hands in the air and walking out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

"She's only trying to help you, you know? She's not trying to cause trouble." He said, wrapping his arms around Lindsey's waist from behind.

"I just wanted to put this all behind me, focus on what's important and not dwell on the past." She said, sighing quietly.

"We can put it behind us but don't be so harsh on Merc, alright?" He added, placing a kiss onto her cheek.

"Alright, I just need to forget about everything. We've got our little family, we've got two kids we need to focus on and Joe is out of our life and that's important right now." She turned around, smiling softly and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Joe's in the past, we don't need to bring him up again because we've got exactly everything we need right here." He smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing her softly to which she reciprocated. "Go get yourself to bed, it's been a long day."

"Only if you're coming too?" She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously." He smirked down at her, grabbing her hand as they both ran into the bedroom.

* * *

Lindsey was fast asleep after the previous nights activites, completely forgetting that today was the day the council were meeting the couple about JJ's adoption. Her alarm buzzed and she woke up suddenly, glancing around to see Freddie gone as well as Daisy not in her cot. Her instincts were to jump out of bed and run into the front room, letting out a sigh of relief as she saw Daisy fast asleep in the baby swing.

"And you didn't think about waking me up, why?" Lindsey asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Well, I thought you were going to be tired after last night." Freddie shouted from the kitchen.

"I was pretty tired but that's not the point!" She walked through into the kitchen, standing up on her tiptoes and winding her arms over his shoulders from behind. "You know you're amazing right?" She whispered.

"I know, you don't have to tell me." He joked, lifting her up onto his back and into a piggy back.

"Fred, put me down!" She gasped, giggling as she clung on for dear life.

"No chance." He grinned, walking quickly into the front room and dropping Lindsey carefully down on the sofa.

"If you even think-"Before Lindsey could finish her sentence, Freddie captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry?" He said unconvincingly after pulling away from her.

"You so aren't!" She chuckled, nudging him slightly as a loud knock was heard at the door. "No way! That'll be the social worker and I'm not even ready!"

"Go get yourself ready, I'll get the door."

Lindsey smiled softly and nodded, jumping up from the sofa and running to get dressed whilst Freddie got the door.

* * *

"Thankyou. We'll be in touch." The social worker ended, smiling at the couple with a nod before leaving the flat.

"Well, this time next week JJ could officially ours and not just mine!" Lindsey exclaimed, rocking Daisy in her arms whilst Freddie had JJ in his.

"There's still a part of me that thinks this is so wrong, I mean JJ is Joe's not mine." He sighed heavily, taking a seat beside Lindsey and putting JJ on the floor.

"You've gotta stop thinking that, alright?" She said softly, turning to look at him. "Joe isn't a dad to JJ and he never will be but you? You can be and I couldn't think of a better father for my little boy. Don't think otherwise because you are an amazing dad to Daisy and amazing step-dad to JJ, I just think it'd be nice for him to know you as his real dad, the one that he looks up to and when he goes to school, points to you and tells all his friends 'That's my dad', you can be that person."

"You really think so? Joe made it clear that he never wanted me around JJ, I dread to think what he'd say if he found out about this."

"Hey, look at me." She turned his head to face her, smiling. "I know so. Forget about what Joe has ever said, this is about us and what's best for the kids. I love you."

"I love you too, all three of you." He replied, glancing down at Daisy in Lindsey's arm and stroking her small hand softly.

Lindsey nodded and smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek as she pulled him into a hugwith her spare arm.


	20. Chapter 20

After the row between her and Lindsey, Mercedes had decided on keeping herself to herself and not even bothering trying to help her friend out because of course, that was all she was doing. Flicking on the TV, she sighed and took a sip of her tea, glancing back and forth at her phone. She was anxiously waiting for her friend to atleast contact her and then she could've apologized but it just wasn't happening. She jumped slightly as she heard a loud knock at the door, groaning quietly and placing her cup on the side and getting up, answering the door to see Freddie stood there.

"What d'ya want?" Merceds said sarkily, stepping out of the way to let him in.

"Look, I know you and Lindsey aren't on the best of terms right now but I could really do with some help from a girl." Freddie replied, stepping in and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"What are you thinking?" She raised an eyebrow, closing the door firmly and slumping back into her seat on the sofa.

"You're her best friend, you'll know what kind of ring Lindsey would like, right?" He took a seat beside her on the sofa, looking over at her with the hope of her being able to help.

"No way, are you planning what I think you're planning?!" She exclaimed, sitting up straighter and placing her cup on the table.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our kids, I want to make it official that we're in this forever and I know that I'll completely screw up the ring choices if I don't have a girl's opinion!"

"Hell yes I'll help! I'll grab my coat and we get going!" She said excitedly, jumping up from her seat and putting on her faux fur coat.

"What, right now?"

"Yes, get off your seat and get a move on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, running out of the McQueen household.

* * *

"You are growing so much little lady, where's the time going?" Lindsey cooed, smiling down at Daisy in her swing who was just about managing to pull a smile, JJ wandering over and poking his baby sister. "No poking!" She added, moving JJ's hand away and lifting him up into her arms. The door knocked, Lindsey getting up with JJ in her arms and answering it.

"Zig! What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked, letting him and closing the door behind them both. "Go and make yourself at home!"

"Just wanted to see how you all were, you know, after everything with Joe. I'm sorry to hear all of that by the way." Ziggy replied, stepping into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa, smiling down at Daisy before looking back up.

"It's fine, I just can't believe he stooped so low as to taking him away from us." She sighed, placing JJ on the floor and sitting beside Ziggy.

"Neither can I, I never knew Joe could do such a thin but I won't drag that up for you to relive, just glad JJ is safe and back where he should be. How are you and Fred? Speaking of who, where's he gone?"

"Oh, he said he was going out to pick up some nappies but he's been gone for ages, god knows why! But yeah, we're great. We've had a lot going on lately but we have made a big decision."

"So, what is it then? Are you getting married? Or having another kid because I don't know how the hell you're going to cope if you do!" Ziggy babbled, Lindsey trying not to laugh.

"No, be quiet!" She said jokingly, chuckling. "Fred's adopting JJ as his own and um, becoming his official father. After everything with Joe, everything he did, I just felt like this was the right time and he deserves better than Joe as his dad."

"Oh Linds, that's great news! I'm not taking sides because Joe's my brother and all but what he did was really wrong and I know that Fred'll make a great father to JJ."

"Thanks, Zig. It's so great to see you again!" Lindsey beamed, hugging him gently.

* * *

"So what, we didn't get the ring today. But that doesn't mean we can't plan the rest of that surprise of yours!" Mercedes said, strutting through the village in her stiletto heels.

"I just want to make it special for her, for us. You're up for going to Liverpool though, right? Look around those shops for a ring?" Freddie asked, walking alongside her.

"Of course, we'll go there next week and find the perfect thing, there's no chance I'm letting you pick out my best friends engagement ring on your own!" She scoffed, coming to halt outside the block of flats. "I'll go home, check out a few places for decorations and all that and you do the same but keep it discreet. We'll make it perfect, I promise."

"Thanks Merc, this whole proposal malarkey is harder than I thought." He mumbled shoving his hands in his pocket as Mercedes giggled.

"See you later!" She leant up and hugged him before strutting off back home.


	21. Chapter 21

Lindsey jumped up from where she was sitting on the sofa after hearing the post come through the door. Knowing exactly what was arriving today, she picked up the post and smiled widely at the government envelope addressed to her and Freddie. She pulled it open and took out the documents, the final documents to say that the adoption court order had been granted and Freddie was now JJ's legal guardian. She walked into the kitchen and handed him the paper, smiling widely.

"I guess congratulations are in order?" Lindsey said, looking up at Freddie with a smile.

"They granted it?" Freddie replied, slightly shocked but overwhelmed by the news.

"He's your little boy now." She added, Freddie pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you all so, so much."

"We all love you too." She leant up, kissing him gently.

"I better get off. I promised Mercy I'd…help her with some club paperwork but I thought maybe I could take JJ with me?" He said after the two pulled themselves away from each other reluctantly.

"Of course, that'll be lovely. I was going to go out with Kim and Daisy this afternoon and do a bit of shopping that kinda thing so, that'd be great."

"Right, I'll go get him and we'll see you later. Enjoy that girly shopping day." He smiled, Lindsey reciprocating the smile with a nod.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Lindsey had taken Daisy to Kim to look after for an hour whilst she went to the prison. She had to have some excuse to tell Freddie so he didn't jump in and get protective about her going to the prison. Stepping into the room, she walked over to Joe's table and took a seat.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked sternly, looking straight at Lindsey.

"I've got a few things to tell you, don't be so angry." Lindsey replied, smiling smugly.

"You told Mercedes about our little fall out many years ago, I don't want to see you." He whispered angrily, putting his head in his hands.

"Somebody was going to find out and the police will if you aren't careful with those empty threats."

"You're not telling anyone! Plus, nobody'll take any action, it was years ago."

"Not the recent stuff. I had an affair with your brother and suddenly you feel it's okay to grab my wrists, push me to the floor and emotionally abuse me whilst pregnant? They'll know about that and I'm going to make sure you stay in here for a very long time."

"What about our son, hey? What are you going to tell him? That his own mother dug up the past to keep his dad in prison?"

"_My _son actually, he's not yours anymore. He's never even going to need to know who you are."

"He's still mine, whether you like it or not."

"Really? So this.." She pulled out the documents from the morning and placed them on the table infront of him. "This doesn't prove he isn't?"

"You're not being serious? You've set this up." He pushed the pieces of paper away from him and crossed his arms.

"Nope, it's exactly what it says. You're nothing to JJ anymore, Fred is now his legal guardian and all rights that you had in seeing my son are gone. He isn't going to know who you are or what you are, Freddie is his father and he always will be."

"You can't do this, he's my biological son! I'm on his birth certificate and he deserves to know who I am."

"No." She whispered angrily. "He deserves ten times better than you and after everything that you have done, I'm not letting him anywhere near you ever again. He's got his mum, he's got his dad, a sister, aunties and uncles that love him and you are not apart of my little family. So when, if, you get out of this place, you don't come near me, Freddie or my kids ever again or I _will_ tell everyone what you did." She chuckled sarcastically, shoving the documents in her bag and getting up, walking over to the exit.

"Lindsey!" Joe yelled, jumping up from his seat but the prison guards grabbing him to stop him from doing anything.

Lindsey smiled smugly to herself, leaving the prison and letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Reminds me of my Bobby your JJ does!" Mercedes said, sitting alongside Freddie on the sofa in the flat.

"He's a little cutie and believe me, you aren't going to hear me say anything like that!" Freddie replied, chuckling lightly.

"Anyway, I won't go off topic. So, you've got the ring, one thing down, only a few more to go." She beamed, smiling widely.

"Thank god for that, the ring was the main thing but still gotta get decorations and candles and all of that stuff." He added, taking the ring box out of his pocket and opening it up, Mercedes looking at it in 'awe.'

"The ring is beautiful and she is going to love it and the plan you've got in mind is going to be wonderful to."

Lindsey made her way up to the flat having picked Daisy up from Kim. Hearing the keys in the door, Mercedes and Freddie quickly jumped up from their seats on the sofa. Freddie shoved the ring box back in his pocket whilst Mercedes quickly closed the tabs on the laptop and closed it up.

"I thought you two would be at the club?" Lindsey said after stepping into the flat.

"Oh, JJ got tired so we brought the paperwork here so he could have a nap. Did you uh, have a nice day?" Freddie asked, smiling over at her.

"Yeah, it was uh, fine."

"I'm going to head off, Nana will go bezerk if I don't pick up the curries from Price Slice in time!" Mercedes tutted, placing her cupdown on the side and picking up some paperwork from the side. "Thanks for helping with the paperwork, Fred. I'll see you soon." She widened her eyes to gesture about the rest of the planning before hugging Lindsey softly. "See ya'!" She flashed a smile before leaving the flat.

"Well, that was odd." Lindsey spoke, glancing back and forth at the door.

"She just wanted to get home, too much time with a whingy toddler I expect." He stood up, walking over to Lindsey and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad I've got you, Linds."

"Hey, why you going all soppy?" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, looking up at him.

"Just, everything that's happened over the past couple of years. Joe, this stuff with JJ and us having Daisy. It just feels so surreal.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you. I've never been happier over the time of us being together, having a family and how far we've come. I love you so much and I hope that this is forever, us."

"It is, I promise."

Lindsey smiled softly, standing on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Lindsey finished getting herself ready late morning, pulling her hair into a high bun. She picked up JJ and stepped out of the bedroom, walking into the living room and placing JJ on the floor to walk. She smiled softly as she glanced over at Freddie who was lying on the sofa with Daisy curled up and froggy legged asleep on his chest, him completely absorbed in some programme on the telly.

"You two look comfy." Lindsey spoke, chuckling quietly.

"Huh what?" Freddie said, snapping himself from the trance he was in from the telly. "Oh, yeah. Um, I winded her like you said and then she fell asleep like this, there was no way I was attempting to move incase she woke up."

"You're such a good dad! Not to mention you look really good with a baby." She shrugged and smirked at him before going into the kitchen getting followed by JJ.

"Compliment taken." He shrugged being careful not to wake nor move Daisy.

"You're also going to have to move from that sofa soon you know? You haven't forgotten Daisy's appointment?"

"Hang on, there's an appointment?" He asked, unaware.

"Yeah, she's got her four week check-up and they want to see that everything's okay after her bout of pneumonia."

"Oh right, yeah. I better get myself sorted but it's so comfortable and I don't want to move her." He replied childishly.

"I'll take the baby and you get yourself sorted, we can't be late and I've still gotta drop JJ to Kim." She walked out of the kitchen, her little shadow that was JJ following her as she picked up Daisy and held her close.

"I was so comfy." He mumbled, getting up off the sofa and heading to the bedroom to get ready.

"You're so childish." She shouted at him, giggling under her breath.

* * *

"Right, well. We've checked her breathing, heart rate and we've got the test results back from last week and I'm so pleased to say that Daisy is doing really well. The pneumonia has completely gone with the antibiotics and her early birth hasn't affected her in any way atall." The doctor said with a wide smile.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lindsey replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "So does that mean we don't have to come back for a few weeks?"

"It means that you don't have to come back atall! She is a perfectly healthy little girl, growing well and unless she has anymore stints with bad breathing then I don't see why she'd have to come back."

"That's great news, thankyou so much for everything." Freddie spoke, a small smile upon his face.

"Thankyou again, bye." Lindsey added, smiling softly at the doctor before the pair left the doctors office.

"See, didn't I tell you everything was going to be okay? Our Daisy can fight through anything." Freddie said, wrapping his arm around Lindsey as they left the hospital.

"I couldn't have done that without you and I could have gotten through Daisy being ill without you, I can't even begin to thank you, Fred." Lindsey replied, glancing up at him.

"You don't need to, I'll be here no matter what, I promise." He smiled down at her. As they were walking, his phone chirped notifying him he had a text, pulling it out and see it was from Mercedes.

'_Decorations are here and you need to pick 'em up. Hurry!'_

"Linds, do you mind if I just nip off somewhere? I've got something to do and it needs to be done now.." Freddie said, not being able to think of a good excuse.

"Uh, yeah sure? I'll go and get JJ from Kim and go there for an hour. What are you hiding?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Love you, see you later." He planted a kiss on her head and stroked Daisy's hand softly before darting off in the other direction.

"Weird." She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head and carrying on walking.

* * *

"How much stuff did you order?" Freddie asked, walking backwards through the village as him and Mercedes carried a box of decorations.

"Enough stuff, that's all I'm saying! Now will you hurry up and walk faster?" Mercedes moaned, looking from side to side as they got to the block of flats.

"I can only walk so fast when I'm carrying a massive box of decorations, god." He mumbled the last bit, unlocking the flat block and stepping in, walking backwards up the stairs.

"And don't you even think about falling over, I'm in heels and once you go, I'm a gonner too."

"Maybe you should wear more practical shoes then."

"How dare you." She voiced sternly, getting to the top of the stairs as Freddie tried to find the flat keys.

"Well, what's going on here? What's in that box?" Cindy asked, stepping out of her flat.

"Nappies." Freddie spoke.

"An animal." Mercedes said at the same time, Freddie looking over to her with a 'wtf' expression.

"Right, I'm just going to go and get my shopping now." Cindy replied awkwardly, walking down the stairs quickly.

"An animal? What even?" He spoke quietly, unlocking the flat and stepping in.

"First thing that came to mind." She shrugged, following him into the flat and dumping the box on the floor.

"We do have to hide this box you know? Can't just leave it in the middle of the floor!"

"But my arms are aching and I don't want to chip my nails!"

"Mercedes.."

"Fine, fine!" She groaned and picked up the box again, the two of them taking it into the nursery room and placing it under JJ's cot to hide it.

"Job done. Thanks for helping Merc, even if you are useless when it comes to practical things."

"Shut up!" She gasped, crossing her arms. "Not long now. I'll come see you in a couple days and we can start decorating."

"Sounds good to me."

Mercedes smiled at him, Freddie smiling back as they high fived, both of them letting out a sigh of relief.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm too short, I can't reach up this high!" Sinead shouted, standing on the wall at the Folly as she attempted to hang the mini lanterns around the top of the wall.

"I did tell you not to do the high stuff!" Freddie shouted, walking over to her and lifting her down off the wall. "You're going to break your neck if you're not careful! You go and do the candles instead, I've got this."

Sinead gasped at his comment and huffed, strutting off over to the other boxes of decorations.

"There we go, done!" Jason exclaimed, stepping away from the lanterns he'd hung up, them falling down straight after and him sighing. "You've gotta be joking." He mumbled.

"No, JJ don't eat that!" Freddie said, jumping down from the wall and quickly pulling a paper lantern from his hand, JJ staring at him with a non-apologetic face before giggling and walking off. "I'm never going to get this done!"

"Calm down, you will!" Mercedes spoke calmly, walking over to him. "It's going t'be lovely once we're all done, it's just going to take some time to make it beautiful. Honestly, Lindsey is going to love it!"

"Lindsey's coming through here, quick everyone hide!" Robbie shouted.

Freddie panicked, picked JJ up and quickly hid behind the wall alongside everyone else. Jason on the other hand didn't hide and stayed with the decorations to make an excuse.

"What's going on in here?" Lindsey asked, looking around at all the decorations

"Oh um, just making this place look nice because I'm um, doing a picnic for me and Holly tonight and I just wanted to make sure everything looked…pretty?" Jason stuttered, hoping he'd managed to convince Lindsey.

"Ah, well it looks lovely and I'm sure Holly is going to love it." Lindsey replied, oblivious to the fact it was all for her as she made her way through the folly and out the other side.

"Thank goodness for that." Mercedes let out a sigh of relief, dusting off her dress from where she'd been crouched on the floor. "Right, chop chop! Get back to work!"

* * *

Lindsey changed into her work uniform for the first time since way before Daisy was born. She sighed heavily, knowing that she'd be back in this job atleast three days a week now, three days she was missing of her kids life. She brushed the dust off her scrubs and tightened up her ponytail before stepping out into the corridor and over to the nurses station, Kim, Tegan and Celine greeting Lindsey with the biggest smile and party poppers.

"Welcome back!" The three of them exclaimed, pulling the party poppers.

"Guys, you'll wake the sleeping patients!" Lindsey spoke, letting out a chuckle.

"Way to kill the mood, Linds!" Kim scoffed.

"Gosh I've missed you guys." She added, smiling at the girls.

"It's not been the same without you!" Celine said, hugging Lindsey. "Anyways, there's a male in cubicle 4, got a bit rowdy and yeah, you probably know the rest."

"Great, what lovely things to come back to!" She chuckled, picking up a pair of the purple medical gloves and putting them on, making her way over to the cubicle, pulling open the curtain and stepping in. "So, what's happened-" She stopped talking as she saw who it was, sighing deeply. "Joe."

"I don't want you sorting me out, get me another nurse or doctor or whatever." Joe replied sternly.

"I'm the only one on duty with no patients. I'm not going to do anything or say anything, just let me check out this wound alright?" She added calmly, picking up his notes that had been briefly written down before putting them back and walking over to him.

"Linds, you shouldn't want to help me."

"I've got to, it's my job. Let's just put our differences aside for a minute and let me sort you out." She examined the black eye he'd sustained and also the large cut on his cheek. "What happened?"

"Prison inmate, he can't control his temper and obviously neither can I, he started talking about how messed up my family was and then I just flipped." He took a sharp breath as she touched the delicate area on his face.

"You need to control yourself Joe, you can't keep letting this happen. Right, you've got a nasty cut over your cheek and you're going to need stitches and definitely an ice pack for that black eye. I'll go get everything and get you patched up, just don't move!"

Joe nodded over at Lindsey as she left the cubicle, sighing to himself. She was willing to put everything aside and just help him and in that moment, every feeling he ever felt for her, how much he loved her come flooding back. It was so wrong to even think about her like that anymore, after everything she'd done to him and what he'd done to her, she didn't want to know him but why was she being so nice?


	24. Chapter 24

Lindsey finished stitching up Joe's cut that he had sustained on his cheek and handed him an ice pack to hold over his eye for the swelling. She disposed of the needle and other utensils into the hazardous waste bin before turning to look at him.

"You're all done, that cut shouldn't take too long to heal with the stitches." Lindsey spoke, taking off her gloves and chucking them away.

"Thanks, Linds." Joe replied softly. "How's JJ?" He asked cautiously.

"He's uh, he's great. Growing more and more everyday" She plastered a smile onto her face, glancing over at him.

"That's really good to here. Has he started walking or anything yet?"

"Yeah, yeah he has! He's properly up on his feet now and not just walking around holding onto things. Look, I haven't got time for small talk, I've got other patients I need to see to. Take it easy, no more fights alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. No more fights, got it." He replied, smiling at her.

Lindsey nodded and let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the cubicle walking back over to the nurses station.

* * *

Freddie, Mercedes, Robbie and Jason were back at the flat finishing up with the the rest of the decorations. Freddie had the plan of taking Lindsey for a picnic in the Folly whilst their close friends and family were hiding round the corner as he proposed.

"Do you think it'll go to plan? I mean, I want this to be nice surprise for her and I don't want it to be tacky and-"Freddie spoke, rocking Daisy in his arms whilst he finished off a decoration with his spare hand.

"Stop worrying, seriously!" Robbie interrupted. "She's gonna love it, I'm sure"

"She is! I know what my best friend likes and it's definitely this. I think it's a lovely idea." Mercedes added, glancing over at Freddie with a smile.

"Right, I'm going to go text her. Can one of you hold-"

"Me!" Mercedes beamed. "I want Daisy cuddles please." She spoke childishly, letting out a chuckle as Freddie handed her Daisy.

Freddie grabbed his phone from the kitchen worktop and wrote out a message to Lindsey telling her when and where to meet him.

}}

Lindsey shoved her uniform into her locker and changed back into her normal clothes. She picked up her bag as her phone chirped, taking out of her pocket and seeing a message from Freddie.

'_Meet me at the Folly. Just you and nobody else, I've got a babysitter for the kids so, just bring yourself and be there for 7pm. I love you X.'_

Lindsey couldn't help but smile at the text. Thoughts were running through her mind about what this could be but it didn't matter, she just wanted to get back and see Freddie again. She shoved her phone into her pocket and let down her ponytail before leaving the hospital. Walking through the village, she made her way back to the flat and stepped in upon arriving.

"Fred?" She called out, chucking her shoes by the door and hanging up her coat.

She sighed realising that he must not have been home, dumping her things by the door. She glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed the time was already 6.30 and she had to be ready and in the Folly for 7. She rushed into the bedroom and sorted out her hair, touching up her makeup and changing into something more decent

* * *

"She's here, she's here!" Mercedes exclaimed, quickly hiding back behind the wall alongside Sinead, Robbie, Jason, Ziggy, Leela and Cindy.

"Hey!" Lindsey beamed, stepping into the Folly and glancing around. "This is…wow, this is beautiful."

"I wanted to make this special, a night for just us two." Freddie spoke, getting up from where he was sat.

"You went to a lot of trouble, you didn't have to." She responded, walking over to him.

"You deserve just a night off of changing dirty nappies, I did have to do this. You look beautiful by the way." He added, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I feel a little under dressed for this." She chuckled nervously, looking around at all the decorations.

"Like I said, you look beautiful. Anyway, you go sit down. There's all your favourite food."

"I think I just fell in love with you even more." She giggled and made her way over to the blanket in the middle of the folly, sitting down.

The pair of them spent a good hour nibbling on food and talking about things and what Freddie was about to do next was going to surprise Lindsey. He stood up, taking her hands and pulling her up gently so she was standing infront of him.

"What are you doing? I was comfy down there!" Lindsey spoke childishly, smiling as he took her hands.

"This is kinda important. I really need to ask you something." Freddie replied, looking at her.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, confused at what it was.

"Now, I'm not going to drag this on but I do need to say a few things."

"You're keeping me on edge, hurry up!" She hit his arm playfully, letting out a chuckle.

"You are the most beautiful amazing woman ever and I feel so lucky to wake up beside you ever morning. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, you've given me the family I've always wanted and yeah, we've had our ups and downs but since the day I met you and you smiled at me, I've always _always _loved you so, I've waited 12 years for this day, the day I that I get to question this." He pulled out the small black box, getting down onto one knee and opening up the box revealing the pristine silver ring with one singular diamond in the centre. "Lindsey Butterfield, will you marry me?"

Lindsey listened to him and smiled softly t herself before gasping, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at silver diamond ring.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd keep you all on edge;) Just to let you all know aswell, I'll be finishing this between at about 30 chapters so I'm in the last few chapters!**


	25. Chapter 25

"_You are the most beautiful amazing woman ever and I feel so lucky to wake up beside you ever morning. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, you've given me the family I've always wanted and yeah, we've had our ups and downs but since the day I met you and you smiled at me, I've always /always/ loved you so, I've waited 12 years for this day, the day I that I get to question this." He pulled out the small black box, getting down onto one knee and opening up the box revealing the pristine silver ring with one singular diamond in the centre. "Lindsey Butterfield, will you marry me?"_

Lindsey was snapped out of her trance gazing down at the beautiful ring infront of her as she heard Freddie question her.

"Linds?" Freddie asked worryingly.

"Yes." Lindsey said quickly, wiping her eyes as her mouth curved into a smile.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, Freddie gasping and standing up.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Lindsey and lifted her up, spinning her around once before placing her back to the floor. He took out the ring and placed it onto her finger as she beamed, leaning up and pulling him into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Congratulations!" A group of people shouted.

Lindsey reluctantly pulled herself away from Freddie, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she looked behind them to see Mercedes, Robbie, Jason, Ziggy, Sinead, Cindy and Holly all running over to the couple and popping party poppers over them. Lindsey chuckled and looked around at the group before back up at Freddie.

"Did you plan all of this?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I planned all of them to jump out on us but I didn't plan the…tacky party poppers." He mumbled the last part.

"How dare you say that? These ain't tacky!" Mercedes gasped, placing her hand on her hip, Lindsey chuckling in response.

"I love you so much." Lindsey informed him.

"I love you too." He responded, leaning down and kissing her once again.

* * *

The next morning, Freddie had gotten up with JJ and left Lindsey to sleep. Stepping into the bedroom with JJ walking behind him, Freddie placed a cup of tea onto the bed side table beside Lindsey and looked over to her briefly where she was asleep with her arms wrapped around a sleeping Daisy beside her. He was going to let her sleep but JJ had other ideas, he was already climbing up onto the bed and heading for Lindsey. Freddie managed to grab him just in time before he clambered on top of both Lindsey and Daisy.

"What's that?" Lindsey mumbled sleepily.

"That was your son wanting his mother's attention" Freddie replied, chuckling as he placed JJ back on the floor.

"Have you got any spare time?" She added, trying to disguise a yawn as she turned onto her back, carefully lifting Daisy up and laying her on her chest to keep her asleep.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking cuddles in bed with both of the kids because we got engaged last night and we need to celebrate it somehow." She shrugged, smiling softly.

"Cuddles in bed sounds like the perfect morning to me" He picked up JJ again from the floor and made his way to the other side of the bed, laying down beside Lindsey and sitting JJ in the middle.

"I can't believe we're getting married! And that you pulled off something so amazing…" She spoke as Freddie wrapped his arm around Lindsey.

"I wanted the proposal to be perfect, it wasn't just me though. Mercy helped with basically everything" He replied, stroking Daisy's small hand as she slept.

"It was so perfect I don't even know where I begin thanking you." She glanced up at him, smiling before looking down at JJ.

"You don't need to thank me, I wanted to do it and I'm just so glad you said yes."

"I was always going to say yes, this is just amazing" She glanced down at her left hand, the glistening engagement ring on her finger. "I love you so much and I really can't wait to marry you"

"I love you too, so much." He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a few weeks since Freddie and Lindsey had gotten engaged and they were closer than ever. Lindsey made her way through the village, linked arms with Mercedes as they headed to the Dog.

"So, have you made any wedding plans yet?" Mercedes asked as the two of them took a seat at one of the tables outside.

"We've only been engaged three weeks, we haven't even thought about planning!" Lindsey replied, letting out a chuckle.

"Aw, but I'm dying to wear a dress and look beautiful as your maid of honour!" Mercedes shrugged, smirking as she took a sip of her white wine that Darren had brought over.

"Too bad this isn't your wedding, it's mine!"

"Fine, anyways, how is everything at home? Time's gone so quickly and it feels like I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's okay. Joe's got his trial coming up next week so I'm just nervous that he might get out and then something might happen or he'll take JJ again."

"Linds, that isn't going to happen, he's going to go down for what he did to you and for what he did to JJ, you Freddie and the kids aren't safe if he's around and the courts should know this."

"I just can't help but worry, not for myself but for JJ and Daisy, Joe is capable of anything and I just want the kids to be safe.."

"They will be, just you wait and see, Joe is going to be out of your life for good."

* * *

Freddie stepped into the prison, the prison where Joe was being kept. He nodded to thank the prison guard as they let him in. He walked over to where Joe was sitting, pulling out the chair and sitting opposite his elder brother.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, looking up.

"Wow, prison really isn't doing you any justice hey?" Freddie said, smiling smugly as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, sighing heavily.

"It's your trial next week and I just thought I'd come and see you before you got sent down for life."

"I'm not going down."

"Um, yes you are? When I tell the police everything, you're going down."

"There isn't anything left to tell them."

"You abused Lindsey, you stabbed me and you abducted your 'son'. They're going to find out about the abuse that's for sure. I'm not going to say anything about the stabbing because I know the abuse will get you sent down for a very _very_ long time."

"It's old news, they're not going to do anything!"

"Old news? You still abused your girlfriend, that's not something that'll be let go lightly."

"Fred, I'm your brother and you can't do this!"

"Yes, yes I can. I'm doing this to protect Lindsey, JJ and Daisy and you deserve to be locked away for life."

"JJ is still my son."

"Biologically, yeah but he is never going to know that. I've got the legal rights now, Joe, you've got nothing. Anyway, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. I just wanted to come and tell you that me and Linds are engaged so."

"And you expect me to say congratulations?"

"Not atall, you just deserved to know." He shrugged again before standing back up. "I'll see you in the court next week."

"Congratulations." Joe mumbled under his breath, turning away from Freddie.

Freddie nodded reluctantly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, turning around and leaving the prison.

* * *

**A/N: One, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. My laptop had to be repaired and I've been far too caught up in other things to worry about fanfic! (Not to mention I'm starting to move away from Frindsey:( ) and two, sorry for such a lame chapter! The trial will be coming up in the next couple of chapters so that'll add some drama and there'll be a few other twists and turns before I finish part two!**


	27. Chapter 27

The first day of Joe's trial had arrived and it was safe to say that neither Freddie nor Lindsey were looking forward to it. Lindsey pulled her grey plaid blazer onto her body and sighed heavily, buttoning it up. Freddie walked over behind Lindsey wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin down on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise you." He whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"But what if it isn't? What if Joe gets out and he does it again?" Lindsey replied nervously.

"He's not going to and if he does, we can go. We can move away with the kids but that is not going to happen."

"I just want to protect them." She glanced over onto the floor where JJ was playing with his toys and Daisy was alert and looking around in her swing before turning round to face Freddie. "I can't do that if he gets out."

"All we can do is hope but he abducted his son and tried to take him abroad, I doubt they're going to take that lightly Linds, just, don't worry. Finish getting ready and I'll get them two ready, everything'll be fine." He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled gently.

Lindsey nodded and smiled back before heading into the bedroom to finish off getting ready. She pulled open the drawer she stored her jewellery in and sighed, the one diamonded silver banded engagement ring that Joe had given her stored in the back. She picked it up carefully and stared down at it before the glistening ring on her finger, smiling softly. She chucked her old engagement ring to the back of the drawer and grabbed her necklace from the drawer before closing it.

* * *

Freddie and Lindsey were sat close beside eachother in the courtroom as they waited for Joe to arrive. Freddie could hear Lindsey's breathing get heavier and almost like she was panicking so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Stop worrying, everything is going to be okay, I promise." Freddie whispered, placing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"If he gets out, we're not going to be able to get on with our lives." Lindsey whispered, sighing quietly.

"He's not going to, alright? If he does, we move away but like I said that's not going to happen." He assured her, sighing softly.

Just as he finished talking, the pair of them looked up to see Joe being led into the dock with two prison guards by his side.

"Lindsey, can you explain to the court the events that unfolded when you found out your son, Joe'Junior Roscoe were missing?" Lindsey's defence asked.

"It was JJ's first birthday. We were having a party and my at the time two week old daughter stopped breathing and was rushed into hospital with pneumonia. Whilst at the hospital, Joe offered to look after JJ whilst me and my partner were in hospital with our daughter. After a few days, we left the hospital and headed back to our flat in the village where we noticed that both my son's clothes and passport was gone. Obviously, alarm bells began to ring and I knew then that something was up." Lindsey spoke nervously as she stood in the witness box.

"Well done." Freddie mouthed, nodding gently with a smile over at her.

"Okay and what happened next?"

"Joe and JJ were then found two days after about to board a ferry to France."

"Thankyou, Lindsey."

"Joseph Roscoe's court case will continue tomorrow at 1pm." The judge spoke, packing away all their books and other documents.

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief and stepped down out of the dock, greeted by Freddie who handed her bag to her and took her hand as the two of them left the courtroom, Lindsey glancing back at Joe on her way out.

"You did so well, I'm proud of you." Freddie spoke softly as he walked alongside Lindsey and they walked out of the court.

"That was horrible. I can't believe I actually had to stand there and say that my son was kidnapped by his own father. But, only a few more days of this and hopefully Joe'll be out of our lives for good." Lindsey replied, the two of them stopping and turning to face eachother as Lindsey looked up at Freddie. "I love you." She said quietly before leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

"I love you too." He replied after the two of them had pulled themselves away from eachother.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long time to update. I've spent the past week wondering if I even ship these two anymore so I've had literally no motivation to write about them but I'm back! I'm not going into massive detail with this courtcase because I've got other things that I'd like to write before I finish this around the chapter 30 mark so, yeah. I'll be jumping in the next chapter and then heading to the finish line!**


	28. Chapter 28

The final day of Joe's court case was looming over Freddie and Lindsey. Lindsey was sat on the floor in the living area playing with a very energetic JJ who was now piling his toys on top of her which had brought a smile to her face.

"I'm your Mum, not your toybox!" Lindsey spoke with a chuckle, JJ walking over to her and doing his smug smile which he clearly had inherited from his dad.

"Well, you're his toybox now Linds." Freddie said, smiling at the two of them as he walked into the living area with Daisy in his arms.

"Oh, the joys of being a mother" She mumbled before JJ walked over to her and just casually sat on her lap. "Apparently I'm a sofa now too!"

"He is a proper little mummy's boy now, he takes one look at me and thinks I'm some kind of monster." He shrugged, placing a kiss on Daisy's head as he took a seat on the sofa, laying her down in his arms as he did so.

"He probably just thinks you're going to take him like Joe did but I won't ruin this moment! JJ, why don't you go and see your daddy, yeah?" Lindsey whispered to him, JJ turning around and looking at her oddly before peering over at Freddie and shaking his head.

"Told you" He proclaimed.

"He's just being stubborn, something else he gets from me!" She picked up JJ from her lap and stood up, taking a seat on the sofa and placing JJ back on the floor to play before she turned to look at Daisy. "She's definitely a daddy's girl, have you seen the way she's looking up at you?"

"Atleast somebody likes me" He replied grumpily but in a jokingly manner. He turned to look at Daisy who was gazing up at him intently, keeping her eyes fixated on him.

"Is it me or is it a little bit weird how she's doing that?" She added, stroking Daisy's hand as she looked at her. As she did, Daisy pulled her first gummy smile and did the cutest little giggle as she stared up at her doting father. "Did you see that? She just smiled at you!"

"Our daughter is the cutest little girl ever." He replied, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"She really is a daddy's girl, you got the first smile! But this also means that our little girl is growing up!"

"She's twelve weeks old now and soon enough she won't be so little anymore and she'll be running around after JJ!"

"I don't want them to grow up, I want to keep them little forever!"

"Well, once these two are bigger and we are completely settled then I'm sure we can have maybe one more."

"Can we make it two?" Lindsey pouted, looking up at him.

"Then we'll have four little Roscoe's ruling the roost! I'll think on it." He joked, smirking down at her.

"Good!" She smirked back at him and chuckled.

* * *

Later on that day after dropping the two children off to Ziggy and Leela, Freddie and Lindsey were back in that exact courtroom they'd been sat in everyday for the past seven days. Both of them were nervous but they knew that as soon as this was over, they could move on with their lives and focus on them and the children. Lindsey looked up from where she was looking at the ground to see Joe being led back into the dock, looking over at the two of them.

"Please rise."

Everyone stood up as the judge walked in, Freddie and Lindsey's hands staying entwined as they did before taking a seat back down afterwards.

"Have you come to a decision on whether Joseph Roscoe is guilty or not guilty?" The judge asked the forewoman of the jury.

"We have." One of the jury members spoke.

"Is the final decision all or the majority of the jury?" She asked again.

"Majority" She replied.

"And do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

Freddie squeezed Lindsey's hand a little more tightly as he looked over beside him at her, nodding slightly with a very faint smile. Lindsey reciprocated the smile and turned back to looking over at the jury.

"Guilty." She spoke, the judge nodding in response as the jury member sat back down.

Lindsey gasped, turning to Freddie as he automatically pulled her into the tightest of hugs. Neither of them wanted him in their lives but Lindsey still had history with him and she couldn't just forget that.

"Joseph Roscoe, you have been found guilty of the attempted abduction of Joe'Junior Roscoe and I hear by sentence you to three years imprisonment. You will be remanded in custody until you are taken to Marsh Hill prison."

* * *

"That's the kids settled." Lindsey spoke quietly, walking out of the bedroom and placing the baby monitor on the side as she sighed, sitting next to Freddie on the sofa.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, wrapping his arm around Lindsey as he saw how upset she was.

"For ten years, I was with Joe and we said that when we had a baby together, he'd be the soft touch and the great dad to our baby and now look, he's locked up for three years for abduction." She spoke, her voice breaking between words as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her into his chest and holding her close as she began to sob. "Joe deserves this, after everything he has done. The abuse, the abduction, and the fact he was never there for you when you lost your baby. He deserves three years, more than that but we can't do nothing about it. He's out of our lives now and it's for the best, me you JJ and Daisy can move on together and forget about this now."


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a few weeks after Joe had been found guilty of abduction. Lindsey was relieved but also, inside she was crumbling and she knew she had to see Joe. She'd gotten herself ready and made herself look acceptable to go to Marsh Hill where Joe had been transferred to.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Freddie asked, walking out of the kitchen and over to Lindsey.

"I have to go and see Joe, it must be horrible being stuck in there and he thinks we hate him." Lindsey replied, putting on her black jacket before winding her arms around his neck. "But tonight we're spending the night together and Joe is being put to the back of our minds."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He checked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What have you got planned for tonight?"

"No it's fine, this is something I have to do on my own." She sighed, looking up at him. "Well, the last time we had a date night was before I got pregnant with Dais and we haven't properly celebrated our engagement so, I've booked us a hotel just outside of Chester and Ziggy and Leela have offered to have the kids for the night."

"You know where I am if you need me. Sounds perfect to me, you always have the best ideas for things like this." He chuckled. "Don't be back late, yeah?"

"I promise I won't be back late but I gotta go. I love you." She spoke, leaning up and kissing him softly before heading out.

* * *

Lindsey stepped into the visiting room of Marsh Hill prison, spotting Joe at the very back of the room. She took a deep breath walking over to where he was sat, taking a seat opposite him.

"Joe" She said softly, looking at him.

"If you're here just to tell me how much you hate me, you can save it. I don't want to know." Joe snapped.

"I don't hate you Joe." She added.

"You should do, after everything I've done." He sighed heavily, glancing up at her.

"I've come here because I know you must be going through hell. I thought I'd never be able to forgive you but I don't hate you, not atall. Neither does Freddie. I'm sorry for everything I did, taking JJ from you and taking the chance of being a father away from you"

"I deserved it, Lindsey. What I did was stupid and the worst move I have ever made. JJ deserves better than me as a father and now he's got Freddie, he'll never know who I am."

"Don't say that." She said quietly, placing her hand over his. "JJ will know about you, all the good things you done and how the poor kid is named after you." She joked, chuckling slightly.

"You shouldn't, he doesn't need to know about the mistakes I made but I need you to promise me one thing Linds."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to promise me that you make sure that Freddie looks after JJ, that when he grows up he can teach him all the right things, teach him to be the man that I never turned out to be. Fred always wanted to grow up and be a dad with a little boy that he could teach his token football move to and now he has that chance, I know he'll look after my boy."

Lindsey listened to Joe, her eyes beginning to blur from tears that were gathering. She quickly wiped her eyes and held Joe's hand ever so slightly tighter.

"I promise." She whispered sadly.

Joe nodded before moving his hand from hers and standing up, being escorted away by the police.

"Joe wait!" Lindsey shouted, jumping up from her seat as he turned around. "I forgive you." She said quietly, smiling faintly at him.

* * *

Arriving in the hotel carpark that Lindsey had booked, Freddie and Lindsey climbed out of the car and grabbed their cases from the back of the car, entwining hands as they made their way into the hotel.

"I'm proud of you for seeing Joe today; he needed to know that we forgive him." Freddie said, glancing over at Lindsey.

"Atleast he knows that now but look, tonight I just want to forget about Joe. It's our first night without the kids and we have to make the most of it." Lindsey replied, getting the keycard from the front desk.

"What do you have in mind, exactly?" He spoke as the pair made their way upstairs to the allocated hotel room.

"Come on, I think you know exactly what I'm thinking because you're thinking about it too." She glanced over at him and smirked slightly.

"Never thought you'd be the first one to suggest that, it's usually me." He winked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him as they got to their room.

"Well, I'm just saying what we're both thinking so." She shrugged, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"We better not waste any time then." He added, leaning down and kissing her gently yet passionately, her responding immediately.

Lindsey grabbed the keycard from his hand, somehow managing to scan it behind her, basically kicking the door open as the two of them stay in a long lingering kiss. They broke apart momentarily, chucking their suitcases into the room before Lindsey grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hotel room quickly and kicking the door back shut.

Later on that evening, Lindsey was curled up in bed beside Freddie, her head resting against his chest as she traced the letters of his 'Imaginari' tattoo with her finger.

"I can't believe we're going to be getting married soon." She said quietly and sleepily.

"I know, it's pretty surreal but I can't wait." Freddie replied quietly, placing a kiss on her head.

"I love you so much." She added, looking up at him.

"I love you too." He responded, leaning down and kissing her gently before the pair of them switched off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: We're coming to the end of this fanfic now, only this chapter and one more to go. Sob **


	30. Chapter 30

**6 months later**

* * *

Days, weeks and then months began to pass quickly as Freddie and Lindsey were finally moving on with their life, focusing on what was important, Daisy and JJ and the wedding they were now fast approaching.

"I don't know, I kinda fancy just staying in and having a takeaway." Lindsey said to Mercedes, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh come on, you can't do that! This is your hen do we're talking about, not some night in with your fiancé." Mercedes replied sarkily, taking a biscuit from the biscuit tin.

"Yeah but since the days of having young kids, a night in is a lot better than going out and getting drunk until I can't walk straight." She chuckled.

"Right, tonight we are going to town. You are wearing something nice and you're putting on a pair of heels. We're going to go to the Loft and have a night out, me you and Cindy and you're not backing out." She retorted, smiling widely at her best friend.

"But-"

"No buts, Butterfield soon to be Roscoe. You're not getting out of this one."

* * *

Elsewhere, down at the opposite side of the village in the Roscoes, Freddie, Darren, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason were all planning Freddie's stag night.

"I say we go down the Dog, I can get us free drinks?" Darren suggested, crossing his arms and getting himself comfy on the sofa.

"See I say we go into town, like proper town. No Dog, no Loft, a proper night out." Robbie added, shrugging.

"I'm with Daz on this one, sorry guys." Jason replied, throwing his hands up.

"I'm with Rob, I mean, come on. Since when was the last time you went out into town and had a night out hey Fred?" Ziggy spoke, looking over at Freddie. "Fred? Uh, we are here you know?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Freddie jumped, looking up from where he was looking down at now ten month old Daisy who was sat on the carpet playing and smiling cutely up at her dad.

"You and that daughter of yours, we can't even talk about your stag!" Darren said, tutting.

"I'm sorry that my daughter likes my undivided attention." He scoffed. "Right, what were the options?"

"The Dog or town." Robbie spoke.

"I don't really fancy a night out on the town if I'm honest." Freddie shrugged.

"You what?" They all replied, their eyes widening.

"Are you kidding? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ziggy questioned, the group of boys letting out a chuckle.

"I just don't want to go out and get hammered the night before I'm supposed to be marrying my fiancé."

"Well, this'll be fun." Darren mumbled.

"Then we can go to the Dog?" Jason suggested again. "The Dog is going to be the best place, we can go get food and get a few drinks in?"

"It's a plan." Freddie replied.

* * *

Later on that evening, Freddie and Lindsey had dropped JJ and Daisy off to Frankie and Jack who were happy enough to look after them. Lindsey, Mercedes and Cindy were heading out to the Loft for the evening whereas Freddie and the boys were going to the Dog.

"This is amazing! Free drinks are even better" Mercedes giggled, clearly drunk from all the shots the girls had been doing earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cindy spoke, nudging Lindsey as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Nothing, just missing Freddie that's all" Lindsey replied, sighing heavily.

"Right, put that phone away, stop moping and come and dance! Freddie always has time with you so it's mine and Mercy's time." Cindy added, grabbing Lindsey's arm and pulling her up from where she was sitting, Lindsey giggling and getting her drink as she began dancing with the girls.

Down at the Dog, Freddie, Ziggy, Darren and the twins were all sat round at the bar, sipping their pints. Freddie had been on his phone all night to Lindsey and the boys were clearly getting agitated.

"Fred, if you don't put that phone down, I will have no other option than to take it from your hands and go and hand it to your son to smash up." Robbie said, all of them chuckling.

"Sorry, just last minute wedding stuff." Freddie replied, putting his phone in his pocket.

"This is awful." Ziggy added, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"I'm taking you to town because this is no stag do." He chucked Freddie's jacket at him and walked over to the door. "All of you move your butts and come on!"

* * *

As the early hours of the morning began to arrive, Cindy and Mercedes were stumbling into the flat with Lindsey trailing behind. The three of them got into the flat and Cindy and Mercedes flopped themselves down onto the sofa, all of them kicking off their stiletto heels.

"Best. Night. Ever." Mercedes slurred, giggling.

"That must happen more often, I can't remember the last time I was this sober, I mean drunk." Cindy slurred also, putting her legs on Mercedes.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Lindsey sung to herself, hanging up her jacket, kicking off her shoes and sitting on the floor.

* * *

The brothers were linked arms as they basically skipped through the village after getting _very _drunk in town. They all made their way back into the Roscoe household, most of them stumbling whilst Freddie was more sober along with Jason.

"Going bed, too tired, bye" Robbie said drunkenly, making his way up the stairs, tripping over a few on his way up.

"I'm taking sofa" Darren just about managed to say, dropping a few words as he spoke. He went into the living room, slumping onto the sofa face first.

"I'm going to bed, see ya' later bruv'" Ziggy slurred, tapping Freddie on the shoulder before heading upstairs.

"Me too. Hey, congratulations! You're getting married tomorrow" Jason smiled at Freddie before heading upstairs behind Ziggy.

Freddie nodded to all of his brothers before making his way into the kitchen, a small white note on the table with his name on. He picked it up, turning it over to read it.

'_Thankyou for being the most amazing fiancé, the most incredible father and my best friend. I can't wait to marry you and call you my husband. I love you Freddie Roscoe- L x'_

* * *

**_The end...for now;). So, that's the end of part two but as I said in part one of this fanfic, I would be carrying onto part 2 then 3 as I have so many ideas and just can't fit them into one part! So I will be continuing this, I just don't know when. I hope you all enjoyed and thankyou for some lovely reviews! :)_**


End file.
